


Hotel California

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst and Romance, Demons, Deviates From Canon, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Love, Love Triangles, Misty Day after hell, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Under the influence of the Hotel, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Misty travels to LA to meet someone she met online.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

 

 

Zoe laughed as she watched her friend from across the room.  She picked up her plate and sat across from Misty. “I would wait to see if you noticed me, but I may not live to be a million years old.”

 

Misty looked up and smiled and blushed.  “Sorry.” She waved her phone and put it by her plate.

 

“Starting to make me regret bringing you into this century Misty,”  Zoe teased as she broke her roll. “Are you still chatting up that HypoSal chick?”

 

Misty smiled.  “Maybe.” She drank a bit of her juice.  “She is really nice to me and she scared off those… ogres?”

 

“Trolls,” Zoe responded automatically.

 

Misty shrugged.  She still didn’t get the lingo.  “I just like her.”

 

Zoe chuckled.  “She better like you back or I will….ride her like a horse until her brain bursts.  What’s the point of having a killer vagina if you can’t get revenge for your friends after all?”

 

Misty chuckled.  “Thanks Zoe. I would much rather be the one ridin’ her.”

 

“Ho ho hoooo,”  Zoe cheered. “Anytime.  Are you going to invite her to take in Mardi Gras?  I bet Cordelia would put up with a visitor for a week if she were up for a visit for that…. You know if you need some other reason besides” she cleared her throat “riding.” She laughed.

 

The swamp witch bit her toast.  “I don’t know why I talk to ya. You wind me up something fierce.  Liked you better shy,” she joked.

 

“Madison is off making a movie and you miss her abrasiveness.  I’m a pale echo but I do try,” She smiled and stole a berry off her friend’s plate.  “I see your phone light under the door all night. If it’s to talk with her? You should see if she’ll come.”

 

Misty gathered up her plate.  “Madison is fun but all I need is the original Zoe.”  She grabbed her phone and tucked it in her bag. “I’ll text her and see what she says.”  She turned and walked away.

 

“If she says yes, ask her if she’s a serial killer,” Zoe called after her, ducking her head as people looked her way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty curled up in her Academy bed and smiled as she texted.  “ _I was wondering if you were interested in coming to Mardi Gras_?” she typed after hesitating for several long moments.

She was just about to type back a just kidding into the extended silence when she got a reply.  “ _I can’t leave LA but maybe if you would like to visit LA_?”

 

Misty sat gobsmacked.  “ _Are you sure?  I stick out like a sore thumb even in New Orleans._ ”

 

“ _Trust me Mist, you couldn’t be any weirder than my friends.  Come visit_.”

 

Misty took a deep breath. “ _I need to buy plane tickets and find a hotel and what else?  I’ve never been further than an hour from home._ ”

 

“ _Leave it all to me Mist.  I’ve got you._ ”

 

Misty hesitated before sending “ _My friend says I need to ask something before we get together….”_

 

“ _What’s that_?”

 

“ _Are you a serial killer?_ ”

 

“ _Not serial and reformed.  :)_ ” came back soon.  Misty barked a laugh.

 

“ _So bad_ ,” Misty responded.  “ _Working on anything new_?”

 

“ _Need a bit of bedtime poetry_?”

 

_“Know me too well Sally_.”

 

_“Walking each day through the belly of the beast_

_Tears upon my face_

_Icy rind where heart should be_

_I filled empty with silver_

_Found the world_

_Beyond a glass_

_And souls where souls couldn’t be_

_Tears they dry_

_Rind fills and heats_

_Silver peels away leaving gold_

_Gnite Mist. xo_

 

Misty smiled happily _.  “Gnite Sally xo”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty walked off the plane and was tempted to drop to the airport floor and kiss it.  She knew now that travelling by ass blistering burro would be preferable to that rocking, swaying, bucking mess.  She didn’t even want to think about how many times the stewardesses looked at her like she was dying. She leaned against a wall and breathed almost natural smelling air for the first time in hours before tucking her hair back and moving with the crowds.  Bypassing the luggage carousel she lifted the bag strap on her shoulder higher and held onto it in the claustrophobia inducing crush. Pushing past the worst of it she saw a bunch of people holding up signs. She smiled as she spotted an older woman in salad plate sized glasses holding up one that read “MorningMist”  Misty smiled. “Are you Sally?” she asked. She was under the impression that Sally was a bit younger than this but it wasn’t as if she had fallen under the spell of Sally’s ass in some bar, it was one message at a time.

 

“Good lord no.  I’m just doing the running.  I’m Iris and you are Misty?” the older woman asked as she indicated where Misty could get around the barrier.

 

“Yeah.  Is Sally busy?  Did I come at a bad time?”

 

Iris’s mouth opened and closed and she gave a little whistle.  “No. It’s a perfect time. Sally just...is a little bound to the home place.”  She took Misty’s bag. “She’s been looking forward to meeting you and to be honest I am glad to see someone coming to the hotel who isn’t all hipstery and all about kale and artisanal cheeses.”

 

“What’s artisanal cheese?” Misty asked confused.

 

“I know right?  Just makes me want to put their heads in a door and slam it until they get over their pretentious crap.  But that might just be me.”

 

“My friend Madison used to be like that, but now I think she’d help you yank the knob.”  Misty chuckled and got into the car when Iris opened the door for her.

 

“What do you want on the radio young lady?” Iris asked as she got in.

 

Misty smiled.  “I like Stevie Nicks.”

 

“I groove on that era myself.  I hate all these clothing optional pseudo singers.  If a woman can’t rock your soul while wearing gypsy gear then she ain’t doing something right.”  Iris looked through the CDs and found the right one. They were singing before they even got clear of the parking garage.

 

* * *

 

 

The swamp witch shuddered.  “This place is a nexus of evil,” she whispered.

 

Iris looked over at her and raised her brows.  “Takes most people ‘til room service arrives to figure that out.”  She put a hand on Misty’s shoulder. “Relax. You are a special guest of one of our best guests and you are safe here at the Hotel Cortez.  I promise.”

 

Misty looked over at her unconvinced.  “It smells like death and fear.”

 

“We are all behaving ourselves until the Cortez is old enough to be a historical landmark so you are safe enough...unless you choose to visit in 2026.  Sally will explain it all. I know she wants to.”

 

“We all?  What do you mean we all?” she asked her eyes rounded.

 

Iris held up a finger.  She swiftly dialed and held her phone to her ear.  “I’m really screwing the pooch here. You need to talk to her.”  She held the phone away for a moment before saying “I don’t know.  She senses things.” She listened again before extending the phone.

 

“Hello?” Misty greeted hesitantly.

 

“Hi Mist,” came a gravelly female voice.  “I know this place can be a lot, but I really hope you’ll come on in”

 

Misty kicked the sidewalk.  “It’s a nexus isn’t it. You don’t come out because you can’t. You’re dead.”

 

“How do you know all that?”

 

“I’m a witch.  Sally, I don’t know about this place.”

 

“I promise you Mist, I would never let anyone hurt you here.”

 

Misty heard something in the other woman’s voice.  She nodded. “I’ll come in but the first time I see a demon rollin’ down the hall I am bookin’ for the Marriott.”

 

Sally laughed.  “Only demons here are the ones we make ourselves, but if you feel unsafe after a little while, I’ll call the Marriott myself and book you a hot tub suite.”

 

Misty chuckled.  “See ya on the inside then Sally.”  She hung up and handed the phone back.  “Thanks Iris.” She pushed her way in and stood looking around her jaw hanging as she struggled to take in the art deco magnificence.  “Wow,” she whispered. “It’s wow.”

 

“Be right down.” she heard from over her head.  She saw a woman with a frizzy blond head leaning over the rail and smiled as she turned and looked up.

 

Iris stood next to Misty.  “That’s our Blue Parrot lounge.  Follow me to the desk and we will get you signed in.  

 

A bald headed man in a dress and exquisitely painted nails sat at the desk and read Atlas Shrugged as Iris went around and passed over the guest book.  “Sign there and I’ll get you your own room key in case you decide that Sally is batshit crazy or you’re allergic to her cigarettes or whatever.”

 

“Iris!  Don’t scare her off before I even say hello.”

 

Misty smiled as she accepted the key.  “Thanks.” She turned and saw the woman from above.  The eye makeup screamed eighties and early nineties. The halo of hair caught the sun and was breathtakingly beautiful. “Wow,” she breathed out.

 

Sally smiled.  “Hey Mist. Iris didn’t scare you or try to eat you or make you brownies or anything right?”

 

Misty chuckled.  “She was great.”

 

Iris elbowed Liz.  “Hear that Liz? She said I was great.”

 

“I say you’re great and I just get your elbow,” Liz Taylor noted turning the page.

 

Sally moved from foot to foot an unlit cigarette rolling in her fingers.  “Too early for a hug?” she asked.

 

Misty moved into her arms with a smile.  “Never too early.” She was surprised by how good Sally’s arms felt around her.  “So just so’s I’m clear,” she started as she pulled back slightly.

 

“I’m a ghost. Actually most people you meet around here are unless they are dressed like pretentious assholes in which case, they are mostly alive and are probably guests.  Iris is a vampire, that’s why she could leave to get you.”

 

“Wow.”  Misty looked around again.  “And how do you deal with the whole nexus/ death magnet thing?”

 

Sally grinned.  “Let’s go to my room and talk.  I don’t want to scare off the pretentious assholes who paid for your plane ticket.”

 

Misty chuckled and followed.

 

An hour later they were sitting side by side against the headboard.  Sally rolled her cigarette through her fingers self consciously as she waited for Misty to sort through the short version of her history with the Cortez.  She took quick peeks from time to time. “I really really like you Mist,” she finally added.

 

Misty sighed.  “Would you have told me all this if I didn’t sense this place?” She thought they had great communications online, but there seemed to be a few rather big things missed.

 

Sally chuckled.  “It was that or I was going to tell you I have a sun allergy to keep from going out.”

 

Misty chuckled before leaning her head on Sally’s shoulder.  “I usually trust my gut Sally. My gut says this place… not a fantastic place.  You? My gut is pretty happy with.”

 

Sally put the cigarette in her mouth in relief and reached to stroke Misty’s incredibly soft hair.  “It’s the tits isn’t it? I have fantastic tits.”

 

Misty’s chuckles became laughter.  “Awe inspiring.”

 

The ghost moved to face Misty.  “Really okay?”

 

The swamp witch smiled.  “Very okay.”

 

Sally leaned in for a hug.  She sighed happily at feeling the other woman around her.  She felt that desperate need at her core raising its head to demand more and pushed it down.  If she never had more than this from Misty, she would still be happy. She didn’t need to sew her in a mattress or force her to say I love you to feel better.  She would be content in what Misty was willing to share with her...or at least try to.

 

Misty pulled back slightly and put her fingertips on Sally’s jaw.  She leaned in and brushed her lips against the ghost’s. “Thank you for bringing me here and telling me the truth.”

 

Sally for all her plans not to push anything, couldn’t have stopped herself from capturing Misty’s lips again.  The need tried to ignite deep within, but she was clamping down to not scare off this woman who had made her feel so much in those lonely nights. Her hands slid down Misty’s back.

 

Misty felt Sally’s tongue brush over her tongue and she opened her mouth and drew the other woman in.  She moaned and slid her arms around the blonde ghost. She slowly pulled back and rested her forehead against Sally’s.  She smiled to feel the apparition breathing with her. She relaxed an inch too far and on a long day including a horrifying airplane trip that took its toll, and she drifted to sleep.  

 

Sally chuckled as she realized what had happened.  She loosened Misty’s clothes and and then curled herself around this lovely soul she found herself with.  The former drug addict and occasional love addict caught sight of the addiction demon out of the corner of her eye.  She was not about to let anything happen to Misty.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty opened her eyes to the sunlight peeping through the curtain.  She smiled. She loved mornings. Feeling an arm around her, she half turned to see Sally watching her.  The poet smiled. “Morning Mist. You crashed hard.”

 

Misty blushed a little. “Sorry.  The plane ride took more out of me than I thought.”  She rolled to face Sally. “Do you sleep?” she asked curiously.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Didn’t you get bored layin’ here with me?”

 

Sally smiled.  “No. It was the most peaceful I’ve felt in a long time.”  The older woman traced Misty’s jaw. “Did you sleep alright?”

 

Misty smiled.  “This place gives me the willies, but I slept really well.”  She ran her fingers over Sally’s arm. Leaning in, she lightly brushed her lips against the ghost’s.  “Mind if I get cleaned up?”

 

Sally sat up and stretched.  “Let’s get ready for the day.  The head cook is kind of thick in the head and doesn’t speak a lot of English, so unless you speak German we’ll need a head start if we want to get you a real breakfast before lunch.”

 

“Gives me a chance to let Zoe know that I haven’t been sacrificed to strange gods...yet.”  Misty chuckled and stood up pulling her bag to her shoulder.

 

Smiling the poet came around and hugged Misty.  “You do that Mist. I’ll get to work on breakfast.  You head down to the front desk when you’re ready and I will tell you whatever you want to know about the hotel.”

 

“I look forward to it.”  She kissed the other woman before drawing her fingers through Sally’s frizzy hair.  “I love this hair.”

 

Sally chuckled.  “The hair loves you too. Now go, get cleaned up.” She kissed Misty and headed down to the kitchen to wrangle a real meal for her guest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cordelia frowned as she looked around the dining room.  It was emptying out in preparation for afternoon classes and discussion groups.  Delia nodded to acknowledge the young women streaming past her. Zoe and Queenie joined her.  “What’s up Cordelia?” Zoe asked, sliding her hands in her back pockets as she smiled as her favorite students drifted through the nearby door.  

 

Delia smiled at her friend.  “I was just looking for Misty.”  She blew out her breath. “This was the last place on my list to check.”

 

Zoe gave a low whistle.  “Um, she went out of town.”  She felt a note of concern. She thought that Misty and Cordelia had reached a stable state of friendship, but apparently Misty wasn’t letting the Supreme in on a lot.

 

“Shack?” Cordelia asked as she waved at a few of the younger women heading out for the afternoon.

 

“Hook up in LA,” Zoe said with a shrug, avoiding Cordelia’s eyes. Awkward.  So awkward.

 

Queenie gave a laugh.  “Really? Good for her.”

 

Delia’s face was blank.  “Misty went to LA to… Oh god it’s not Madison, is it?”

 

Zoe cringed. “No, no.  Of course not. Her online crush’s name is Hypodermic Sally.”

 

Queenie barked out another laugh.  “I so need details girl.”

 

Zoe grinned...right up until she caught Cordelia’s face.  “Maybe I should have said ‘Yeah Madison.” she whispered to Queenie who simply nodded.

 

“You let her go to LA to meet some internet crush called Hypodermic Sally?  Have you lost your mind?” Cordelia was working her way to furious. “Tell me you have the address at least.”

 

Zoe looked around at the few girls still left in the dining room.  “Clear out girls,” she called out. The Council member watched them leave before turning to Delia.  “She has checked in with me and she is fine.” Her arms crossed in front of her as if to protect her from the Supreme’s rising anger.

 

“Address,” Delia said through gritted teeth.

 

“No.”  Zoe said firmly.  “Not unless something big has changed.”  Her chin came up. She hated upsetting her friend but she loved both Misty and Cordelia and she needed to do her best by them both.

 

Queenie took a step back.  She didn’t know enough to get in the middle of whatever was happening here.

 

“What are you talking about?” Cordelia asked, her frustration clear.

 

Zoe sighed.  “Misty went around for two months looking like a kicked puppy because you decided that you couldn’t do a relationship and be a Supreme at the same time.  She is finally smiling again and I want it to stay that way. Unless that has changed, unless you have figured out how to balance things, I won’t give you that address.  She deserves to be happy and as long as she keeps checking in, I won’t do anything that will interfere with her having a great visit with Sally.”

 

Cordelia took a deep breath as if in preparation for a mighty bit of yelling but then deflated.  She shook her head and walked away.

 

Queenie looked at Zoe with round eyes.  “When did you get balls?”

 

Zoe looked at her shaking hands.  “If I got them, I just freaking dropped them.  I need to throw up.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Cordelia stood staring out of her office window, not seeing anything.  When she first became Supreme she felt the weight of a whole world crash down on her but she was fine.  She got her Misty back and she was better than fine. They went out on dates and became even closer. Cordelia never felt like she did when Misty was near.  She was in love. Sharing her bed with the swamp witch was a true miracle.

 

A short time after they got together a young witch, Jessica was beaten by some religious nut jobs while she and Misty had been walking in the swamp.  Out of cell range, she didn’t even know that the girl was in a coma until hours later. It shook Delia to the core. A young girl had needed her Supreme and she had been off holding hands and laughing. It felt too much like Fiona. She would never allow herself to be like her mother. 

 

She told Misty she couldn’t do it the next day and didn’t that decision break her heart.  She pretty much kept things together by throwing herself into life as the Supreme. What she didn’t know, was the rest of the reason she was still upright and walking around was the fact that Misty was there.  An invisible wall kept her love at a remove, but she was there where Cordelia could see her, talk to her, work with her. Misty was trying to move on and she was stuck. Zoe was right. She was so fucking unfair and selfish.  Delia cut off a piece of herself and expected things to stay comfortable and just the way they were except for the romance...and the sex of course. Misty deserved better. She deserved to be happy. Delia just wanted to rewrite everything to make it be with her.  The thought gerbils running on her minds wheel went through rotation after rotation trying to make the sums come out different.

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty laughed as she sat back in the chair.  “So Iris gave you the internet?” She chuckled to think of the woman with the 70s CD collection being tech savvy.

 

“Pretty funny from a woman who is prickly as hell about computerizing the hotel,”  Sally said over the rim of her glass. They were sitting in the Blue Parrot lounge enjoying the traffic in and out of the hotel as Sally related story after story about the Hotel Cortez.  

 

“Never a dull moment,” she noted.  Misty put down her glass. “And the really dark side?” she asked

 

Sally puffed out a breath.  “It started with a man called March.  He was a killer of varied and unique tastes.  He built the Cortez as a killing ground. Designed every inch, supervised every inch...sometimes I think he soaked every inch with blood.” She finished off her drink and watched Misty.  She was very happy to see that despite misgivings and the worst of the worst tales, Misty wasn’t running.

 

“That would definitely darken the hell out of a property,” Misty agreed.  “His spirit is still here?”

 

“He is and is delighted to see such an inquisitive mind walking among us.”  A Boston Brahmin accent announced the presence of March behind Misty. 

 

Standing and turning, Misty saw a cultured looking man with a pencil mustache and a pleasant smile standing there.  “Mr. March?” she asked though from the scent of darkness around the man she was pretty sure she had him pegged already.

 

“Indeed I am.  And I believe you are the young lady who has so bewitched our Sally, Miss Misty.”  He gave a sweeping bow. “A pleasure.” 

 

Misty took a breath.  “I haven’t been hearin’ good things about you Mr. March.”

 

He gave a rich chuckle.  “Oh that little scamp. Sally, have you been talking out of school?”  He tsked. “Actually, Miss Misty, I am retired from the wholesale death business….at least until the hotel’s future is assured.”

 

Sally stood beside Misty.  “Was about to get to that part..”  She knew there was a detente on but she was not about to take it for granted especially given her recent sighting of March’s old pet, the addiction demon.

 

He gave a smile and lightly chucked Sally’s chin.  “I like you kid. You got moxie. Please, the two of you enjoy yourselves.  My exquisite wife is expecting me and I would hate to disappoint her by being late.  It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Misty.” He left abruptly.

 

Misty looked at Sally.  “What’s his wife like?”

 

Sally turned and signaled Liz Taylor at the bar.  “We’ll need another drink for that part.”

 

Misty laughed.  “If we drink every time you add another name to the cast of characters around here, I won’t be standing up by dinner time.”

 

Chuckling, the ghost slid the glass over to Misty.  “Then we will just have to have dinner in bed. What time do you need to check in?”

 

Misty flipped her phone over.  “Why don’t I check in ‘fore I start slurrin’ my words,” she joked.  “Then you tell me about Mrs. March.”

 

“The Countess,” Sally countered.

 

“Oh?”  Misty shook her head.  “Not gonna leave me hangin’ on that note.  Just a minute.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zoe leaned back in her chair.  “Wait….nexus of evil? Misty? Should we come get you?”  She listened. “Okay. If you’re sure.” She rocked the chair back down.  “When should I hear from you next?” The Council member hummed. “Of course because that would require things like watches.  Okay….by lunchtime tomorrow or I come get you. Now you and Sally have a good time and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She hung up and tsked.  “Just once I’d like to know one of us had a normal vacation,” she muttered.

 

“Nexus of evil?” she heard from behind her.

 

Zoe popped out of the chair spinning, her hand on her heart.  “You scared the crap out of me.”

 

Cordelia pointed at the phone.  “Why did you say nexus of evil?” she said very slowly.

 

“Oh that…”  Zoe ran her fingers through her hair.  “The hotel Misty and Sally are at...it has history.  It’s….history, you know. Misty says she is fine there and she is having a great time.  You know….on vacation. The whole...not here thing.” She decided to quit babbling and stare at her shoe for a bit.

 

Cordelia frowned.  “Talk Zoe before I have to make you talk.”

 

Zoe chewed her fingernail nervously as she watched Cordelia take the chair across.  “It’s fine. Evil hotel but not really evil for the next few decades or so….” she trailed off trying to look anywhere else.

 

“Tell me the address Zoe.”

 

Zoe’s face looked tortured.  “Cordelia…”

 

It was Cordelia’s turn to look tortured.  “Don’t tell me yet. I… I’m doing some heart searching right now.  Just be sure. Is she safe? If you have even a moment of doubt….”

 

Zoe nodded.  “I’m on it. Misty feels safe and I trust her instincts but if anything changes, I will be there.”

 

Cordelia nodded.  “I… I’m just going to go do some thinking.  Keep me in the loop.” She headed up to her office moving like she was in pain.

 

Zoe’s face twisted with sadness and strain.  She wished this was not so hard on her friend.  Kind of hard on her too, not knowing whether to cheer on Misty’s quest. She picked up the phone.  “Madison, it’s Zoe. Call me when you get this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Misty looked around the ballroom.  “It’s beautiful.” She twirled slowly.  

 

Sally grinned.  “Best part of a haunted hotel is hot and cold running dead junkie musicians.”

 

Music began to drift from the small bandstand on one end of the room.  Sally offered her arms. Misty stepped into them, sliding her own arms around Sally’s neck.  She smiled as they began to sway to the music. The swamp witch drew closer and her lips drew across the poet’s.  Sally smiled and returned the kiss with interest. They drifted around the floor in this way until the dead musicians began to drift away to find their own pursuits.

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty and Sally walked hand in hand into the elevator, Misty’s thumb circling the poet’s hand slowly.  Sally leaned back against the wall and pulled the swamp witch into her arms, kissing her at first gently and then more fiercely, her teeth tugging at the other woman’s lower lip before her tongue soothed it.  Misty moaned and curled her fingers against the other woman’s back. The ghost made her feel so alive. The elevator gave off a ding like a polite cough from a scandalized old man as they reached their floor.

 

Sally ran a finger along Misty’s jaw before drawing her out of the elevator.  “It’s funny. I tried to imagine what you looked like before you came,” she said conversationally as they strolled the corridor.

 

“5’2” 300 lbs, beard,  and a penis?” Misty teased raising Sally’s hand to her lips.

 

The poet laughed.  “Not quite that bad.  Think more Little Bo Peep and less sheep.  You are so beautiful. You really blew my mind Misty Day.”  She unlocked the room door. “Not to say I wouldn’t have liked you even if you looked like an English bulldog but it’s just nice not to have to worry about whiskers.”  She chuckled.

 

Misty laughed.  “I had a feeling you were pretty gorgeous when we wrote.”

 

“So what’s the baggage?  Someone as beautiful as you and with a lovely personality…. There has to be a crazy ex or something,” Sally teased.  She really hoped there were no encumbrances. She found herself wanting this woman more than she knew what to do with.

 

Sally sat against the pillows after snagging a water bottle for Misty who sat beside her.  “One ex. She found herself in a position of authority and I guess she didn’t think she could handle it and a relationship at the same time.”  She cracked open the water. Misty took a deep drink. “I was willing to do just about anythin’ to make it work. She didn’t even try. She came in and said it wouldn’t work without even talkin’ to me about it.  Part of me gets it. She is like the mother for the whole lot of us so she makes decisions like a mom. The other part of me thinks she’s a damned fool for not even talkin’ to me about it.”

 

“Still makes you angry.”  Sally looked at the window and a bit of sun that creeps down the building this time of day.  “You still love her. You don’t feel this strong without strong feelings.” She hoped this wouldn’t be an issue.  Misty really was a sweet addition to her sometimes lonely life.

 

Misty sighed.  “I was cryin’ near every night for two months.  I am done. She picked a path and now I ain’t on it, I ain’t waitin’ for it and it ain’t leadin’ me or leadin’ to me.  I am makin’ a new life.” She didn’t like how harshly that came out, but it was what it was. 

 

Sally chuckled.  “You didn’t tell me you were a poet too.”  She held Misty’s hand.

 

Misty turned toward Sally with a smile.  “Hogwash.” She brushed her lips against the poet’s.  She groaned as the phone on the bedside table rang. Timing.  Always timing.

 

The poet reached over and snagged the receiver.  “Hello?” She frowned. “Who’s Madison?” she asked confused.

 

Misty perked.  “Madison? She’s here?”

 

Sally smiled as she looked over at her guest.  “We’ll be down.” She stood up and drew Misty up after her.  “So who’s Madison?”

 

“One of my sister witches and one the biggest bitches you’ll ever meet.  I like her ‘cause she spews shit but is really bullshit free.” Misty pulled her shoes back on and bounced toward the room door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madison was craning and looking around as they came into the lobby.  She looked as though she could feel Old Hollywood all around her.

 

“Madison!” Misty greeted with a smile.  “What’re you doin’ here?” She gave her sometimes friend a hug hello as Sally trailed slightly.

 

The starlet smiled.  “Some horse shit poured in my ear about whether or not you could handle this ‘Nexus of Evil’ hotel.  Hey there. You the dead Internet crush?” she asked Sally.

 

Sally chuckled.  ‘Very informative check ins,” she noted looking over at her visitor with a grin.

 

Misty nodded with a sigh.  “So gonna kill Zoe.”

 

“I got the impression that there was pressure from.. Other quarters.”  Madison took a closer look. “Damn. You’re like a poster child of the 80s aren’t you.  You Sally?”

 

Sally grinned.  “You are just like Mist described you.”

 

March leaned against the rail looking down at the three women.  Liz joined him, passing over a glass. Liz put her hands on the rail and watched the interplay.  “Want to tell me what has you worried?”

 

James March tossed his drink in a single gulp.  “We have reached an agreement with regards to bloodshed in the hotel.  I do not believe that all parties were involved in the discussion.” He placed the glass on a table nearby and came back to the rail.

 

Liz frowned.  “What are we talking about?”

 

“Sally and her ilk awoke something.  While we were all doing our thing, it was well fed.  Our little detente has left it restless. It will be looking to feed.  I worry our Sally has chosen a poor time to bring in a guest.” James March stood tall and ran his fingers over his jacket.  “Perhaps we can find a way to feed it until we can find a better way to deal with it.”

 

Liz tapped her long red nails on the rail.  “What does it eat?”

 

“Addicts,” he sounded out in a clipped and precise manner. 

 

“I will talk to Iris and see what she can round up tonight.”  Liz said firmly and walked away.

 

March ran a finger over his mustache.  “I hope it can be distracted from it’s choice of prey,” he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

 

 

Madison laughed and finished off the tequila with a theatrical gulping of the worm.  She looked at Misty and waved the bottle. “You barely had any...you lightweight.”

 

“So drunk,” Misty teased.  She had had so much fun curling up with her friend and possible girlfriend and gossiping and joking around.  Turns out that Madison’s humor was better appreciated in LA than Louisiana.

 

Sally rejoined the two women with a smile and a bag of chips which she passed to Madison to soak up the tequila..  “So you two...and your friends sliced and diced a serial killer,” she prompted. The more Madison drank, the more interesting the stories became.

 

Madison cackled.  “You dated one,” she retorted.  She was three sheets to the wind and sailing fine.

 

Misty groaned and dropped her head into her hands.  Madison was entertaining but she was also very capable of being distressing much like an elephant at a party.

 

The poet chuckled.  “Until I discovered I liked Little Bo Peep here better.”

 

Madison cracked up.  “Little… Bo…. “ she gasped for breath between laughs. “Little Bo Peep!”

 

Misty thumped her shoulder and shook her head as Madison fell off the bed still laughing.  “I think we need to get you a bed for the night.”

 

Sally chuckled.  “As much as I want you alone I think we should keep her here to make sure she doesn’t choke on vomit or something equally disgusting.”

 

Misty pouted.  “Fine. Y’all are holdin’ back her hair.”  

 

“Deal.”  They pulled themselves to the edge of the bed to look down.  Madison was curled and snoring loudly. Sally grabbed a blanket and draped it over the actress.  She lay next to Misty looking down at the lawnmower sounding blonde. “Want to Rochambo for this side of the bed?”

 

Misty gave her a look.  “Maybe we should just curl up together on the other side….got ear plugs?”

 

Madison gave a snorting snore that would put a lion to shame.  Sally laughed. “Ear plugs would not even dim that.” She stood.  “Come on Mist. We’ll get cleaned up and then work out what to do.”  She offered a hand.

 

As they entered the bathroom, Sally backed Misty to the wall.  She kissed her slowly and longingly. They drew one another’s clothes off and and entered the shower together.

 

Misty smiled as nails drew down her spine.  Her lips found Sally’s. Their lips lazily found, caught, drew back and found again.  Misty’s hand slipped down Sally’s shoulder and traced down to her hip, pulling her close.

 

Sally pulled back to look at Misty for a long moment.  She knew for all Misty said that there were some dangling threads in her past but in this moment, she couldn’t care less.  Misty was here and Misty was hers. She kissed Misty’s throat and slowly slid down pressing her lover to the wall. The hot water washed over them both, but didn’t wash away the unique taste of the swamp witch.  

 

She guided Misty to brace herself in a corner and then slowly drew her tongue first over the Cajun's labia and then more firmly over her clit.  Sally sucked in a breath at the beautiful sounds that came from the witch as she slowly made love to her with her tongue. Sally looked up and knew she needed to kiss Misty.  She rose, her fingers sinking into Misty as her lips found the witch’s again. 

 

The two woman rocked gently together at first.  The rhythm grew more frenzied as time went on. Sally was driven to the edge by the sounds and feel and touches of her lover.  Misty pressed her teeth into Sally’s shoulder as the witch came. The exquisite beauty in her arms, the light pain from the bite, the cries became a heady powerful release of its own.  She shook and held Misty as she came.

 

Sally caught her breath and turned to look for the towels.  There was another face in the mirror when she turned. The addiction demon appeared to move closer before drawing away and vanishing into the mirror.  She took a breath and tried to get calm again, smiling as Misty nuzzled her throat. “I’ll grab us something to wear. Wait here,” she whispered.

 

Sally checked on the starlet, relieved to hear the snoring.  She grabbed them pjs and headed back. The demon was closer. She was worried it would get impatient.  She guided Misty to the bed and they curled into the pillows, gently kissing until Misty fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Iris frowned and adjusted her glasses.  She watched as the addict crossed the threshold of the building.  She remembered all the streets she walked looking for her addict son back in the day.  It was easy enough to find the dark corners where people exchanged little baggies for wads of cash.  It was the easy work of a moment to find an addict who leaned on a wall nearby scratching his arms and looking desperately at the exchanges.  No money for drugs made for someone who would willingly offer everything for drugs. The fact that the guy was a surly bastard just made it that much better.

 

Iris guided him to the check in.  “Liz.” She accepted the key and offered it to the addict.  “Get yourself sorted. I’ll be up shortly.” He took the key and the baggie and headed up.

 

Liz and Iris exchanged a glance.  “Hope he’s enough.”

 

“We need to warn Sally,” Liz said firmly.

 

Iris nodded.  “Tomorrow. Let her have tonight.”  She sighed and headed for her own room

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zoe jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder.  “Geez you scared me,” she said as she turned to find Cordelia.

 

The Supreme sat beside her friend.  “She can move on without me, but I don’t think I can move forward without her.”

 

“Are you going to jack her around again?”

 

Cordelia shook her head.  “I want to try to find a way to go forward with her.”

 

Zoe sighed.  “And if she wants Sally?”  She felt like a bully as Delia’s face twisted with pain.

 

The Supreme drew in a breath.  “I won’t force things. I need to talk to her.”

 

Zoe watched her face.  “Okay. I’ll call the airport.”


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty smiled and stretched thoroughly.  The touch of sun that came through the window was warm and bright and she felt herself waking likewise.  She laughed as she heard colorful cussing from the floor. She rolled to the side of the bed and looked down at Madison trying to get untangled from the blanket they had tossed over her the night before.  “Mornin’ Madison,” she said in a cheerful voice.

 

“Fuck you hippy.”  Madison sat up. “Why am I on the floor?” she asked grumpily, throwing the blanket at her friend.

 

“Couldn’t get your fat ass on the couch,” Misty joked.

 

“Fat?  Bitch I am Hollywood.  Camera adds ten pounds so we are all ten pounds underweight.  Well… except the fat ass comedy squad. Bitches buy Ding Dongs by the ton.”  She pushed herself off the floor and stretched.

 

Sally came in pushing a tray.  “I have regular and hangover breakfasts,” she greeted as she tossed her key and a new pack of cigarettes on a table.  She smiled. Having Misty here and Iris letting her know that the front desk crew had the Addiction Demon sorted put her in a great mood.

 

Misty laughed and getting off the bed, she walked over to Sally and kissed her.  Her hand rubbed a circle at the small of her lover’s back as she leaned in. It was a very good morning.  

 

“Get a room,”  Madison called out heading to the bathroom.

 

“You’re in it,” Misty responded before kissing Sally’s throat.  She smiled happily. “Good morning.”

 

Sally smiled and stroked Misty’s cheek.  “Good morn-”

 

Madison screamed and there was a crashing crinkling sound.  Misty’s eyes rounded and she ran to the bathroom. “Madison!” she shouted.  If something happened to her friend….

 

Madison came out at a run.  Misty caught her and looked her over.  “What the hell?” Misty asked in a tense voice.  Her friend was pale and obviously upset.

 

The star looked over her shoulder toward the bathroom several times “Totally get the nexus of evil thing now.  There was this thing in the mirror. It wasn’t human.” Madison ran her fingers through her hair. “That was way too fucked up.”

 

Misty looked toward the bathroom.  She spotted shattered mirror all over the floor.  “What did it look like?” Madison afraid brought out a lioness in her.

 

“Like someone took a guy and wrapped him in cum soaked toilet paper.”

 

“Shit,” Sally said quietly.  “Addiction demon. It’s looking for prey.”  She frowned. Why was it hunting when Iris and Liz had gone out of their way to feed it.

 

Misty turned to look at her lover.  “What kind of prey?”

 

“Usually addicts.  Me if it gets desperate.”  Sally huffed out a breath. “The ghosts are all on board with not killing until the hotel is a historical landmark.  The demon? He’s a demon and not really into the whole democracy thing.”

 

Madison frowned.  “I’m guessing that I didn’t hurt it when I blew up the mirror.”

 

Sally shook her head.  ‘“I think it can starve, but I am not so sure it can be hurt otherwise.”

 

Misty paced a moment.  She was not happy with the situation.  “We need to either make it a part of the agreement or kick its fuckin’ ass to the underworld.”

 

Madison chuckled.  “Now I know you’re getting some.  Totally mellowed out there hippy.”

 

“Not a chance.  This is a house problem.  Hotel folks will figure it out.”  Sally frowned. “I don’t want you getting hurt Misty.  I'll send you to the Marriott first.”

 

Madison sucked in a breath.  “Not gonna be getting some if you don’t chill Sally.  Your girl is the stubborn type.” she said sotto voce.

 

Sally shook her head.  “You guys eat. I’m going to go talk to Iris.  I’ll be back in no time.”

 

Misty growled as Sally left.  

 

Madison gave her friend a hug.  “She is just trying to protect you.  I know you get frustrated but chill.”  She strode over to the tray and sucked down an orange juice. “Your drama is totally ruining my Hollywood head space.  Totally ruining my minimal empathy setting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zoe slid on her sunglasses as they left the plane.  She looked back to see Cordelia walk down the stairs from the jet.  “My hometown… cool and dank. New Orleans… hot and wet. Los Angeles..hot and dry.”  She sighed. “Next time let’s make it a nice temperate forest okay?”

 

Cordelia nodded distractedly.  She was still struggling with the thoughts racing through her mind and the emotions racing through her heart.  A part of her wondered if she would feel it crack if Misty chose her Hypodermic Sally. She put on a pair of sunglasses.  She was almost overwhelmed by the uncertainty of the whole situation.

 

“Cordelia?” Zoe prompted as she watched her friend’s face.

 

The Supreme turned toward Zoe.  “What?”

 

“I asked you a couple times if you want to go straight there or if you want to freshen up at a hotel first.”  The Council member watched the other woman as she struggled with the situation and the idea of maybe losing out here.  

 

Cordelia sighed.  She should just get it over with, but she wanted to spend just a little while longer with hope. “Let’s go have a meal first.  I’m still tweaking my plan of attack.”

 

Zoe looked concerned.  She knew her friend was in distress and it was painful to watch.  She nodded a greeting to the driver holding her door open. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sally threw back her drink and sucked on her cigarette one last time before stubbing it brutally in the ashtray.  “It gets fed, it’s supposed to go away right?” She sent her glass spinning down the bar toward Liz who caught it and filled it before bringing it back to place it very precisely on the fresh coaster in front of Sally.  She thumped the bar in frustration.

 

Shooting Iris a look, Liz leaned down.  “You need to slow down Sally. You are winding yourself up and that has never once ended well.”  She pulled the bottle out again recognizing the look in the blond’s eye.

 

Iris perched on the next stool over.  “You have a guest that you care about, truly care about.  Don’t let that demon push you into becoming a crazy junkie slut again.  You ruin things with that girl and start spiraling and then…” She shrugged.  Iris had been really glad to see Sally starting to come around first with the internet and then more so with the growth of her relationship with the woman from New Orleans.

 

“Then you become exactly what the demon wants you to be again,”  Mr. March offered up from behind. “If it was not sated by it’s unexpected dinner last night, perhaps we are looking at this situation from the wrong angle.”  He adjusted his cravat and smoothed his mustache with a thoughtful frown.

 

“What wrong angle?” Sally asked before tossing back another drink and circling her finger over the glass.  She put another cig on her lip and dug out her lighter. 

 

Mr.March sucked in a breath between his teeth. “Has anyone perhaps considered the fact that no one likes to see their mother getting back out there again as those strange young people who stay here would say?”  He accepted a single malt and sipped it. 

 

Sally’s face twisted as she pulled the cigarette from her mouth.  “I am not that thing’s mother.” She threw back another drink and lit the cigarette, her hand shaking.

 

“You created it, you fed it, you abandoned it.”  Mr. March looked thoughtful. “You, my dear are the proud mother of a hell born baby bird and apparently junior is quite displeased to see his mummy dating again”

 

Sally folded her face into her hands.  “I can’t be it’s mommy.” She shook as she shrunk into her faux fur jacket.

 

Iris shrugged.  “Would explain why it’s been hanging around you lately and why feeding it didn’t do the trick.”

 

Liz’s red enameled nail tapped the bar and then lifted to point.  “Your companion and her friend are in the lobby.”

 

Sally watched as Misty and Madison spoke, their heads bent together as they crossed the lobby.  She hurried to the rail of the Lounge and called out to Misty. She turned back. “I want her to stay.” she said as if begging for intervention.  Being around the swamp witch had made her happy, truly happy and as much as she wanted her safe, she also wanted her close.

 

Liz frowned slightly.  “Do you want to risk her staying forever?”

 

Iris joined her at the rail.  “Forever is a very long time if she decides to hate you for it,” she added from personal experience.

 

Sally looked down at the expectant face of her lover.   “You two headed out?” she asked almost hesitantly.

 

“Madison offered to show me around her set.  I was going to see if you were gonna be long here.  I mean, if y’all are gonna be chattin’ for awhile....”

 

Sally gave a strained smile.  “Go on Mist. We’ll be at this for awhile.  Will you come back tonight?”

 

“Course ya silly goose.  I’m here for you,” she said with a smile.

 

Sally closed her eyes in relief.  “See you soon then Mist. Have fun.”

 

Madison raised a hand.  “You don’t suck so I’ll only badmouth you a little today.”  She laughed as she headed out.

 

Sally put her hand on the back of a chair and bent over.  She was surprised. One would think being dead would ensure the end of panic attacks.  She accepted a bag from Liz’s fingertips and sucked in air. 

 

March’s brow rose.  “A panic attack?” He sighed.  “I will see if I can’t exert some influence over junior.  You just try to pull yourself together.” 

 

Iris patted Sally’s back.  “A few years ago I would have been cheering to see you get a moment of happiness followed by a little torment by that creepy thing, but you were actually coming around.  I kind of started thinking you were better than a tramp ass whore. We’ll figure it out Sally. I mean we can tackle a demon. Couldn’t get worse could it?”

 

Two women entered the hotel.  One looked around deeply interested by the architecture and art deco appointments.  The other woman looked deeply disturbed and anxious. Iris made her way to the front desk.  The younger woman smiled. “Hello. I called about reservations earlier under the name Goode?”

 

Iris smiled.  “Of course.” she turned the book and extended a pen.  ‘Welcome to the Hotel Cortez.”

 

“May we ask what room we’d find Misty Day in?” the elder asked.

 

Iris cocked her head.  “A friend of yours?”

 

Zoe put a hand on Cordelia’s arm.  “We all stay at the same school in New Orleans.”

 

“Well now, isn’t it just old home week around here.  Miss Day went out for the day with another friend from New Orleans, some movie starlet or some such.  What fun.” Iris smiled broadly.

 

“Thought she was here for that Hypodermic Sally internet freak,”  Cordelia muttered coldly as she looked around.

 

Iris’s smile faded as she put down a pair of keys.  “Elevator’s out,” she said in a neutral tone. No one but no one treated Sally like shit unless they were part of the family.  She tried to remind herself that they needed to behave. She wasn’t sure her self admonishment would take.

 

Zoe smiled and swept up the keys.  “Thank you. We’ll be fine.” She drew Cordelia toward the stairs.

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia breathed out as she looked around the room.  It had recently been redone in white with many modern features.   “The room isn’t bad.” She turned slowly. She had expected dark and evil nexusy and she found a room that would have fit at the Academy.  It seemed assumptions were to be challenged today.

 

Zoe sat down in one of the chairs.  “I’m actually a little surprised. I think the lady at the desk was offended you called Sally a freak.  If I were her I would have given us the torture suite” She looked at her Supreme with a sad face. ‘I get you are hurting and you want to lash out at someone but maybe chill Cordelia.  Misty would not be happy with you bad mouthing the person who made her feel better after…” she trailed off tapping the arm of the chair.

 

“After I broke her heart.”  Cordelia sat down. “Do you think she will give me a chance to talk with her about… everything?”

 

Zoe sighed.  “I hope so because I really have a hard time with the possibility of Misty wanting to spend a lot of time in an evil nexus to….” She let out a low slow whistle.

 

Delia’s brow knit.  “What?”

 

Zoe looked out the window.  “Um.. Probably just my imagination running away with me.”

 

The Supreme slid forward in her chair, her eyes narrowed.  “Talk.”

 

The council member frowned.  “It’s just….who would spend any amount of time in an evil nexus?”  Zoe had suspicions but she was not sure saying them out loud would help the situation any.

 

Delia’s eyes widened.  “You said Misty mentioned she lived here in one of the check ins.”

 

“Yes.”

 

The Supreme stood.  “We have to get Misty out of here.”

 

Zoe snagged her sleeve.  “If Sally is dead or evil, Misty already knows.  If you want to lose Misty forever make that next decision for her.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty looked at the monitor.  “It always looked so much more glamorous in the movie house.”

 

Madison chuckled.  “It’s a lot of work.  Tons of repetition. Glamour is kind of an illusion.”

 

“So why torture yourself Hollywood?”  Misty sat back in her guest chair. Madison had shown her trailers and sound stages and dozens of things she couldn’t even remember the name of.  She couldn’t image dealing with it daily.

 

“Are you kidding me?  I am fucking adored. Bitches want to be me.  Men want to suck my toes….not that I’m into that.  This is the epicenter of a Madison quake.” She laughingly accepted a latte from an overworked looking assistant to….who knows?

 

Madison leaned in.  “Are we going to talk about the whole you dating a dead woman in the Hotel Evil?”  She trusted her friend to do what was right for her, but she was worried that she was still struggling to know what that was.  

 

Misty sipped her bottle of water.  “When Delia dumped me… I was crushed.  There was this big crack and she didn’t tell me what was happenin’ or why. It was just buhbye.  She just went on with her life as if that were the normal thing that was supposed to be all along.  Maybe for her it was.” She shrugged. “Now there is a woman who likes me. I look at her and when she turns to look at me, everything slips off her face but the smile she gets when she sees me.  Yeah, she’s dead, but she made me happier even before we met. Now that we met, I want to know her even more.” She put her fingers on her heart. “She patched up that big ass crack in there Madison.”

 

Madison smiled.  “Always did know your own mind Hippy.  The fact that she’s just hot and got that tortured artist thing going….I’d fuck her.  Just promise me that you’ll take it slow….think things through before considering the long term.”

 

The swamp witch chuckled.  “”You mean before becoming a ghost.  Hollywood, I ain’t tired of life. I just want to love and be loved.  Long term is a mite down the road.”

 

The starlet waved at the leading man.  “Jon is hung like a fucking ox. Too bad he is all poodle sweater shopping with his boy toy.  What a fucking waste. I could make that boy yodel.”

 

Misty began laughing and had to be walked off the set by Madison before she calmed down.  She slipped her arm in Madison’s. “I used to hate you for being a bitch. Now I kinda love that about you.”

 

“And I like you even though you are a backwards hippy, Hippy.  When you need me, you know how to find me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sally looked around.  There had been a lot of work done in the hotel.  The rooms were brightened up and the halls were better lit.  It was a nice disguise. Scratch the surface and there was all the stuff the paying guests would never see.  Dark corners, dark stains, dark feelings and fears were under every shining surface. There were some places that just stayed dark.  She headed into a hall that had been hidden behind a secret door. Walking to the end of the hall she entered a room filled with mirrors.

 

“I must be out of my mind,” she muttered as she turned slowly.  “Demon,” she said sharply. She sighed and whistled as if for a dog.  She looked around again. “Okay. Junior, March thinks you think I’m your mommy.  Listen up. Mommy is dating. Mommy wants to be happy and will date and try to be happy.  If you fuck with Mommy dating or the people she spends time with, Mommy will…..Fucking ground you or some shit.”  Her eyes rolled. “That didn’t sound like a rotting basket of crap,” she muttered. 

 

“We need to play nice for a while Junior.  You can have all kinds of demented fun when the hotel is safe.  We screw up, you screw up and we could all end up haunting a fucking parking lot.  If you need it, we can find you meals from time to time. If this is you tantruming, grow the fuck up.”  Sally thought of Misty and how much she wanted to see where things were going. “Please Junior. Be good for a little while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are this Writer's fuel. :)


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty looked out the window of the car with wide eyes.  Her head craned constantly looking at skyscrapers and then following the strange figures that mixed in an LA walking crowd.  Madison chuckled. “You really don’t do cities much do you Hippy?”

 

The swamp witch marveled at the people walking around.  Most were ordinary enough but the occasionally free spirit made people watching fun.  “I am not even a little bit of a city girl. Even the Academy is a little too city for me at times.  It’s weird all this tall stuff. Who would wanna live where they block out the sun so much?”

 

“In the Midwest they build out more than up but Chicago is like this too.”  She sighed. “Well, whatever happens with Sally I got your back Hippy. Just don’t expect me to be happy if you decide to do dead to be with your girl but just so you know, break up or not, Delia is going to flip her shit on this whole thing.”

 

“She can flip whatever she wants.  She dumped me.” Sally looked out the window as they parked.  “Gonna come in?”

 

“Nah.  I have to learn my lines for tomorrow.  The sexy assistant director is going to be working with me tomorrow and I want him to get hard for my portrayal of a tortured young singer.”  Madison grinned.

 

“So another torturous day at work.”

 

“I hope not.  I’m hoping to rock my trailer til I pop the tires.” Madison grinned and waved as a head shaking Misty hopped out.

 

Misty entered the hotel still grinning.  The smile faded as she spotted Cordelia crossing the lobby.  The Supreme spotted her and headed her way. “Misty,” she greeted with a smile.

 

Sally came down the stairs.  Misty walked toward her.

 

“Did you two troublemakers have fun Mist?” Sally greeted as Misty opened her arms for a hug.  They held on a moment before Sally became aware of another person nearby. She looked up to see a woman wearing an expression of pain and anger blended together.  Sally pulled back puzzled. Misty followed her glance. “Um Sally, this is Cordelia. Cordelia, Sally.”

 

Sally looked at Misty with a raised brow and mouth the name.  She cocked her head at the awkwardness of the moment. “Nice to meet you Cordelia.”

 

Cordelia looked at her darkly and then turned to Misty.  “We need to talk,” she said in a voice that brooked no discussion.

 

It suited Misty just fine.  She wasn’t interested in discussion.  She took Sally’s hand and led her into the elevator.  Cordelia followed until Misty held up her hand and pushed the button.  The doors closed and the elevator went up.

 

“I thought it was broken,” Cordelia said with a knit brow.

 

Iris continued running her finger down a bill typing on a calculator with the other index.  “Imagine that,” she said dryly. “They must of fixed it.” She picked up the bill and headed into the office.

 

Delia looked up feeling a little heartbroken and a lot miffed.  She headed back to her suite. Zoe took one look at her over the top of the tome she was skimming and sighed.  “Misty didn’t want to talk?”

 

“No.  Not even a little bit.  I thought… I thought that she wanted to be with me and….”

 

“And she would just drop everything and hop at a chance to get back together with the woman who dropped her like a hot potato the first time life got a little tough.”  Zoe sighed and closed her book. “You are my friend Cordelia and I would do just about anything for you, but I am not going to lie about this. You hurt her more than just about anyone could and you did it with no warning and no discussion.  You want to get her to listen to you? You may need to work for it.”

 

The Supreme sat across from her friend.  “I don’t even know where to begin.”

 

* * *

 

 

Misty looked down into the pool.  After seeing Misty’s face as they ascended, Sally sent them to the pool.  She thought that perhaps a little tourist time would give Misty an opportunity to deal with her emotions on seeing Cordelia walking around the Hotel Cortez.  Sally pulled off her boots and enjoyed the feel of the cool tile on the back of her legs as she lightly kicked in the pool. “So that’s the story,” Sally summed up.

 

Misty gave a smile.  “Vampire kids. Coffins in the pool.”  She whistled. “Anythin’ left in there wantin’ to grab ankles and go?”

 

Sally pretended to think hard.  “I was thinking of grabbing some bit of you and running, but my hiding places are limited and I really thought you needed some pool time instead.”

 

Looking at the pool, Misty looked chagrined.  “I do fancy a swim but no suit.”

 

Sally grinned.  “I might have jammed the lock for a bit.”  She pulled off her clothes and slipped into the water.  She saw the witch hesitate and came to the edge of the pool putting her hands on the wall beside her lover.  “Is it Cordelia?  Are you having second thoughts about talking to her?”

 

Misty looked down at her and with gentle fingertips guided Sally’s lips to hers.  “I am here with you. I came here with you. She didn’t talk to me when she had the chance, she ain’t talkin’ to me til I am good and ready.”  She piled her own clothes and slipped into the water. 

 

Sally pressed her to the wall of the pool and smiled as Misty’s legs wrapped around her in an act of need and trust.  Their kiss was slow and hungry. Sally rocked gently into Misty who moaned and took Sally’s hand. She kissed and slid it down her own body to press her lover’s hand into her mound.  The poet bit her lip then kissed the witch, this time demanding. 

 

The witch groaned as Sally’s fingers pressed into her.  She loved the weightless feeling of being made love to compounded by the weightlessness of being in the water.  She moved on Sally’s fingers and lowered her head to press her teeth into Sally’s shoulder. The older woman gasped and responded, her fingers growing rougher and faster.  Misty’s nails bit into her back and she cried out not in pain but arousal. Her own teeth and lips explored Misty’s earlobe then throat. She wanted to claim this woman but knew this wasn’t the time.  She guided her to orgasm and held her as she sobbed. 

 

Misty pressed her eyes to Sally’s shoulder, her pussy still pulsating around those long fingers pressed deep in her.  She drew up and looked into the poet’s eyes. Sally looked at her, eyes dark in her own need, her chest moving hard with sucked in breaths.  Misty put her hands on either side of her face. “I want to taste you,” she said in a voice of velvet hunger. Sally moaned. No one was ever getting into the pool area again.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty’s eyes opened.  The pool area was dimly lit by emergency lights and the lights in the pool itself.  She looked over at Sally who was likewise tangled in the pile of thick towels they had laid down on at some point.  The poet pushed up on an elbow. She put the pack of cigarettes she’d been fiddling with to the side. ‘Mornin’ Mist,” she said with a cheerful note.  She was loving having this beautiful swamp rose all to herself.

 

Misty smiled broadly. Waking to the ghost’s presence was a beautiful way to start the day.   “Now I know you ain’t been asleep, but you feel stuff fine. Why the hell are you layin’ on this hard ass deck?”

 

Sally chuckled.  “Have you ever tried to sleep double in a single deck lounger?  Way more bruises than you’d think. Kiss, hug, try to move before limbs fall asleep, fall off, rinse and repeat.”  She loved the way that Misty made her feel good enough to be playful. She still had an urge to sew this ray of sunshine in a mattress, but she would enjoy her this way all she could.

 

Stretching, the swamp witch looked around at the empty pool area.  “Nobody tried to get in?”

 

Chuckling Sally looked around. “I heard some people try to get in but they went away when they tried the knob.”  She ran her fingertips over Misty’s hip. Her eyes followed the curve. Her mouth watered at the memory of Misty’s taste and she grew wet thinking of the way they moved together in the warm water of the pool.

 

Misty kissed her with a gentle, playful nip.  “Bein’ here with you is amazin’.”

 

Sally looked into her eyes.  “Tell me you love me,” she said with a tinge of sadness.  How many times had she said that to desperate dying junkies.  

 

The witch smiled.  “I do, Sally. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t”  

 

The words meant so much more coming from a woman not being drilled to death by the demon.  Sally closed her eyes for a moment with a smile. She opened her eyes to the open face of her guest and lover.  The poet stroked her cheek. “Are you still angry with her?” Sally was a little afraid of the answer. She wanted to be selfish and keep Misty with her without anyone having regrets.  A part of her felt something deep within that needed to care about what she was taking from the witch.

 

Misty looked away. The subject of Cordelia came with a boatload of conflict.  She loved the woman but wanted no part of what happened. “She was my first real love.  A part of me still wants to sort things with her, but most of me doesn’t want to give her the chance to tear out my heart again.”

 

“She came here for you.”  Sally kissed Misty’s hand.  She wondered why she was being so stupid.  Cordelia came to whisk Misty away. Why would she put this in front of the witch? 

 

The younger blonde leaned in and kissed Sally’s forehead.  “I could do without the cigarette smoke but I can live with it easier than the idea that she could decide I’m in her way again and stomp on my heart some more.”

 

“Think I could get her to go away if you want to let me loose on her,”  Sally offered only half-joking. 

 

“Would she survive?”  Misty asked curiously.

 

Sally cringed.  “Maybe not. I could try for gentle….but it might not go well.”

 

Misty chuckled.  “Maybe I should just talk to her and get her to go away the old fashioned way.  I’m pretty sure your life would suck if you accidentally tie her to the hotel.”

 

“My unlife certainly would.”  Sally was sad knowing there could be a chance that Misty would embrace her life and end up embracing the woman who chased her half across the country.  Her fingers pressed over Misty’s heart. She had to trust that things would turn out the way they were meant to. “Why don’t I go harangue the chef for some real food and we’ll meet in the room in an hour or so.  Give you a chance to talk to her and you will be hungry by then.”

 

“Hungry right now after someone wore me the hell out.”  Misty pushed Sally over and climbed on top of her. She nibbled Sally’s lips and throat.  “Think I need a snack to go.” She proceeded to move down the poet’s body.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cordelia stared out the window.  “The view is not great here.”

 

Zoe snorted from the chair where she was curled with a book.  “When this hotel was built, it was the tallest thing around. World has gotten a lot taller since then.”  She looked up from the page at her friend. “You sure you don’t want to hang out with Madison and me this afternoon?  Could take your mind off things.”

 

Delia turned.  “I don’t want my mind off things.  I want to mope and beat myself up and try to figure out a way to get her to hear me out.”

 

Zoe stood and came over.  “You need to let her make the decision.  You took away her vote when you dumped her without talking it over.  You want a chance in hell of making things right? You have got to stop being Big Mama Supreme and let Misty drive the bus.  Tell her ‘I trust you, I hear you. I want to make things right with you, but I am letting you control things here.’ Anything less is going to leave her just as pissed off and probably end with a drink in your face and Misty wanting to be a ghost.  You need control and need to take care of everyone and everything. Your need….you need to decide if having that is more important than having Misty.”

 

Zoe pulled out her phone.  “Oh cool. Madison’s here. Less mope, more think,” she advised before grabbing her sweater and heading out.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty stood in the hall with a frown.  She looked over her shoulder to see some pretty creepy types peering from various doorways down the hall from the elevator.  This was a very haunted evil hotel. The doors slammed one after another as the inhabitants withdrew to enjoy their very own forms of hell.  The swamp witch turned back toward the door and knocked.

 

Cordelia opened the door with a puzzled look.  “Misty?” She pulled the door open and gestured.  “Come on in. Would you like something? Water, juice?  I could go get ice.”

 

Misty held up her hand.  “I wouldn’t recommend it.  The ice machine on this floor is haunted pretty badly and I don’t know how great it is about playing by the rules.”

 

The Supreme looked flustered by this revelation.  She closed the hall door and headed to the sitting area.  She sat down and watched as Misty sat across. She was about to leap into everything she wanted to say, but remembered Zoe’s advice about letting Misty drive the bus.  She folded her hands together and waited.

 

Misty’s brow rose.  Cordelia had a habit of taking command at any opportunity.  ‘Cat got your tongue?”

 

“Wise Councillor told me to shut the hell up and listen for a change when it came to you.”  She shrugged. “Zoe was right. I did you wrong and now I need to hear what you have to say.”

 

Misty barked a laugh.  “Hard for me to be pissed at you when you are all reasonable like.”

 

Cordelia cocked her head.  “Still want to be pissed?”

 

The Cajun shrugged a little.  “Kind of. I loved you with everythin’ in me and you broke me.”

 

Cordelia picked up the water bottle on the table and turned it in her hands, picking at it absently.  She knew this. Zoe had been telling her this for days. She underestimated the punch to the heart from hearing it from Misty’s own lips.  She realized her cheeks were getting wet while they sat. She brushed at the tears. “I’m more sorry than you can possibly know Misty.”

 

Misty knelt by her and offered a tissue.  “I’m sorry too. I let things go on in that awful limbo way too long before lookin’ to my own happiness.  I should have made you listen and I sure as hell should have never let you pretend that things were just skippy.”

 

Cordelia took her hand.  “I hurt you and I wish I could make things right.  I want to make things right now.”

 

A chuckle came from the swamp witch.  “Because I maybe found someone else?” She shook her head, extracted her hand and went back to her chair.  She sighed.

“That’s not why.  It was just a wake up.  Made me start to realize what I’d done and how much I need you… not just as a friend and sister witch.  I want you for everything and for life.” Cordelia put it out there and hoped she didn’t push too much at once.

 

Misty frowned her eyes feeling hot.  “I am here with Sally and I am here for Sally, Cordelia.”

 

“I know.  I...just needed to tell you and to tell you if you ever want me again… I hope you give me a chance.”

 

Misty stood up and headed for the door.  “I never stopped wantin' you, but you picked the shittiest fuckin’ time to say somethin’.” she said tightly and headed out looking for Sally.

 

Cordelia bit her lip.  Misty still wanted her.  She wondered if the hotel would eat her if she tried to clarify that statement with Misty while they were here together.  She smiled and considered options.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty sighed.  She was frustrated.  This whole thing was bringing up a lot of crap that she didn’t want to deal with just now.  She headed to Sally’s room and let herself in. Something caught her eye and she backpedaled to the door.  Catching her breath, she moved forward and looked into the mirror over the dresser again. It was just as Madison described, a cum soaked toilet paper covered man.  “Addiction demon,” she growled. “Listen here ya psychopathic demonic buttfucker.  I have had just about enough fuckin’ drama today.  You skedaddle or I will place my delicate fuckin’ boots up yer nasty ass and twist!”  She headed over to the bed and threw herself down. “Fuckin’ exes, fuckin’ demons and I am fuckin’ hungry as fuck!”

 

Sally laughed as she came in with some food.  “Some great soundproofing in this place and I still heard you down the hall.”  She pulled out a sandwich and handed it over. “The demon pay a visit?”

 

“Yeah, but I don’t reckon he likes me much.  Left just as fast as he showed.” She started eating like she was on the wrong end of a five day fast.”

 

Sally curled up at the other end of the bed and watched her lover devouring the meal she brought up.  “Things not so good on the Cordelia front?”

 

Misty snorted.  “Seems she was so inspired by my findin’ someone to come and profess eternal love.”

 

The poet pulled out her cigarettes and poked through the pack looking for a perfect one.  “And how are you feeling about it?”

 

“Told her I was with you.”  Misty moved to sit by Sally.  “Remember the first time we met?  You were talkin’ about your mascara and the whole raccoon eyes thing.  I started talking about cryin’ over my ex and you told me this world is too short for that kinda sorrow… the next one was when we truly got fucked.”  Misty chuckled and took Sally’s hand kissing it. “You made me wanna know you ever’day we talked. You made me love you over time. I am not missin’ this time with you.”

 

Sally smiled and tossed her cigs to the table before turning and capturing Misty’s lips.  She thought maybe she should talk to Cordelia after all, but it could wait while she made love to this woman who shook up her eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. :)


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia felt eyes on her as she walked through the hotel but every time she turned to catch something, a door slammed or a motion passed and stilled in the corner of her eye.  She hated the idea of Misty flirting with death by being here and being stubborn. She stopped and rubbed her temple. She loved Misty so much. Could she let her go if this was what she really wanted?  She had to believe that this was all an infatuation that would burn away.

 

She turned toward the stairs to find Sally leaning in the doorway lighting a cigarette.  The ghost looked at Cordelia speculatively. “You find it yet?”she drawled as she pulled the cigarette away to blow the smoke from the side of her lip.  She knew Misty still had feelings for this woman, but she was totally eroding the ground out from under her with her take charge crap.

 

Cordelia’s lips pursed.  “What?”she asked with equal shades of annoyance and confusion.

 

Sally waved a hand.  “You have wandered up and down halls for an hour or two now.  The gossip circuit is laying bets on what you want. Being a witch, half of them are all paranoid you wanna make the hotel belch up some of the spirits in here.”

 

“You make that sound like a bad thing.”  Cordelia couldn’t imagine trapped spirits not wanting freedom.

 

Sally chuckled.  “Most of us have racked up sins after death that would make for a season pass as Satan’s ass paper..  Who wants the hassle? In a few years, we can make a hell ourselves and we will be in charge. Better to reign in hell and all that.  That isn’t what you’re looking for is it… or should I say who?” The ghost slipped her coat off and hung it from a nearby knob. 

 

Cordelia frowned.  “Do you care about her?  How can you and have her here in this… perdition?”

 

Sally stubbed out her cigarette.  “You really should stop weighing in on other people’s feelings Cordelia.  Seems you make an ass of yourself every time “ She walked slowly around Cordelia.  “I know you are like a big boss control freak, but just let things go the way they’re gonna go.”

Cordelia frowned and considered her options.  First choice, and by far her favorite, do her darnedest to blow Sally the hell up.  Second, corner Misty and try to convince her. Third, she do what everyone has been telling her to do and just let things work themselves out.  She hated that one with a red hot fiery passion. She stepped in front of Sally. “She deserves better than an evil hotel and a dead girlfriend.”  

 

Sally tsk’d.  She was goddamn well good and fucking tired of this princess getting in the middle of drama she had no right to be in the fucking middle of. She pushed Cordelia out of her way.  “This isn’t your world. Stop trying to make rules Princess Witchy.”

 

Cordelia used her power to send Sally flying down the hall.  She didn’t tend to be this precipitous, but damn if this woman didn’t rub her every wrong way there was.

 

Sally stood up and smiled through a ragey haze..  “Oh it’s on.” She grabbed a picture from the wall and smashed it.  She grabbed a nice sized shard and smiled at Cordelia. “Let’s dance Princess Witchy.” she said stalking forward.

 

“Sally I know she pisses you off.  I’m thinking its a universal trait for her but think about it…”  Iris came down the hall with Misty following close behind. “Do you really want that bitch a permanent resident here?”  Iris stage whispered from behind a hand.

 

Sally considered a moment and started laughing.  “Good point.” She pointed the shard at Cordelia.  “You are so lucky I occasionally listen to good sense.”

 

Misty looked at them both, steam practically coming out of her ears.  “What the hell is goin’ on” she roared. She had seen the Sally toss and Sally planning to gut Cordelia all since she and Iris got to this floor.  These two were giving her a headache

 

Sally dropped the shard and swiftly walked down the hall wrapping an arm around Cordelia’s shoulders.  “Me and Cordy were just bonding, right pal?” She for one had no desire to piss off her lover. She was kind of curious which of them was pissing her off more.

 

“Cordelia,” Delia said tightly.  “Ms. Goode to you.” She wondered what the hell Misty saw in this clown.

 

“Such a kidder.”  Sally slapped Delia’s stomach, leaving a bloody hand print.  ‘Maybe we could all have lunch together.”

 

“No!” the other two chorused.  

 

Misty rubbed her forehead.  “Are you going to leave Cordelia?”

 

Cordelia’s chin rose. “No,” she said firmly.  Everyone said for her to just accept things. That is just not how she rolled.

 

Sally looked at Iris.  “Make damned sure no one kills her while she’s here.”

 

Iris looked at the Supreme.  “Might be tough. Popping her one would tempt even a pope if he ever met her.  Do what I can.”

 

Cordelia looked from Iris to Sally.  “I have no intention of haunting this place.  I just want a chance.”

 

Sally looked at Misty.  She smiled at the younger woman.  “Misty?”

 

Misty looked at her poet.  “Sally?”

 

Sally took a deep breath.  “Give her a chance.”

 

The other three women all said “What?” as one.

 

“Give Cordelia 48 hours to woo you back if she can and if she doesn’t manage to win you over, then she leaves, peaceful-like so you and I can get back to spending time together.”

 

“And what if I win her back?” Cordelia asked frowning.

 

Sally laughed.  “I just met you and I already know plenty about you.  You are a leader. You have a temper. You are determined to make Misty yours again and you will fuck this up.”  She crossed her arms looking at Misty. “It would wrap things up nicely so you and I can get back to enjoying our time together without Miss Thang here throwing me around.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty pulled Sally into a room labeled “Staff Only.”  A woman in very old fashioned cleaning wear sadly pulled on a bottle of vodka as she played Solitaire.  She mournfully wailed “Not a decent stain in the place.” She exhaled, almost a sob and lightly thumped her head before moving a six on a pile.

 

Sally grabbed a sheet and moved her bloody hand over it before holding it up in front of Hazel.  Hazel’s lower lip quivered and her brows rose in such an expression of overcome gratitude. “You love me, you really do.”  She grabbed it and rose. “I have just the thing for this nasty stain.” She moved toward the door and turned back. Looking at Sally, she sighed happily and smiled before leaving.

 

Misty rubbed her temple.  “I take it she doesn’t like the lull.”

 

Sally chuckled.  “She was March’s butt monkey and totally OCD about stains.  Completely nuts. Loves a blood stain more than chocolate.”

 

Misty sighed.  “Okay. Now tell me what the hell is going on in your head Sally.”

 

“I told you the truth when you came Misty.  If we were never anything more than good friends then I would be so happy.  I want so much more, but if that is all that is there for us…” She sighed and put her hands on Misty’s hips.  “I have eternity and you want to live while you have life. If you spend time with her and want to go back, I will still be here watching and waiting for you when you are old and gray and your ass has fallen to the floor. If you want to stay here and live until its your time and your terms, I will protect you and love you and if you want, see you over and then love you til this place falls down.” Sally touched Misty’s cheek. “I am kind of messed up, but you make things straight in my head. I know what the hole is in me and who is meant to be there and I will take you any way I can get you.”  She chuckled. “Besides, anyone who pisses off the entire hotel as fast as Cordy did? I have a hard time seeing her wooing you back in 48 and then you can continue your vacation in peace.”

 

Misty blinked back tears.  “All the poems? Not one of them touched me as much as you lovin’ me even when my ass has fallen.”  She chuckled then sobered. “One thing that I never told you, I’ve been in hell and I don’t want to go back.  Whatever happens, I hope when the time comes you will help me die and be okay with me livin’ here.” She smiled.  “Time is way in the future obviously but….”

 

Sally smiled and kissed Misty.  “I would be honored to do that for you and to love you and share this place with you after.”

 

Misty looked to the door and considered the woman beyond.  “A part of me still loves her. If I give her the chance and she manages to prove to me that she is worth it, I will go with her, but I love you too.  It’s a mess.”

 

“I will settle for her having you for life and me for having you for eternity if that’s the way it plays out.”  Sally shrugged. “Don’t think so though. She is a real pain in the ass.”

 

Misty laughed.  “48 hours.”

 

“48 hours.”

 

Misty wagged her finger.  “No killing her.”

 

“I’ll spread the word but it won’t be necessary.  No one wants to live with her here.” Sally smiled. She kissed Misty gently, her love apparent in each brush of lips.  She didn’t want to give Cordelia a chance to take Misty away, but knowing that when Misty came back to her it would be real and forever made this easier to take.  The bonus would be that it would give her a chance to find a way to blow Junior the hell up. She leaned her head against Misty’s. “I do love you,” she reiterated.

 

“I love you too,” Misty responded quietly.  If you love something, set it free, she thought and pulled Sally into her arms.  “All I’m looking at is my life. I already know my eternity,” she said.

 

Sally pulled back dabbing an eye.  She looked at her fingers and laughed.  “Don’t know why I bother with the mess my mascara is always in.”  The poet looked at Misty and smiled. “Don’t worry about me Mist. It’s one long today at the Hotel Cortez.  I’ll be okay whether tomorrow is 48 hours or 48 years from now.” 

 

Misty leaned in.  “I’ll start the 48 hours in the morning.  I want to make love with you tonight.”

 

Sally leaned out to find Cordelia trying to get around Iris.  “She says the 48 hours starts in the morning. Fuck off til then.”  Sally closed the door and pressed the swamp witch to the wall kissing her with a soul deep hunger. Misty’s growl caused something to uncurl in her. Sally nipped her lover’s throat, running her tongue over the spot.  She wanted this woman to be her’s. She really hoped Cordelia fucked up as badly as she thought she would.

 

Misty groaned at the way it felt having Sally at her throat.  “Room,” she said roughly.

 

“Later,” Sally responded as she cupped Misty’s mound through her skirt.  “I need to taste you,”

 

Leaning her head back, Misty watched as Sally pressed her skirt out of her way.  The first touch of those lips on her clit, that tongue, was enough to transport her.  She braced herself in the corner of shelves and wall and didn’t care a fig for the things falling off the shelf as Sally slid her fingers in and she howled and rocked against them.

 

Iris smiled.  “You may get your 48 hours Miss Cordelia, but you are gonna have to do better than that to get Misty to give you the time of day.”  She clicked her tongue. “Sally may be a fuck up and this place may be hell, but she is apparently helping your girl see God in a broom closet.”  Iris laughed and headed for the elevator.

 

Cordelia gritted her teeth.  At this very moment, she wasn’t sure what she wanted more, to win Misty back or bust every last tooth out that smarmy bitch Sally’s mouth.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Cordelia sat across from Zoe in the small coffee shop that had been added to the hotel when they renovated.  Her hands curled around the cup and she stared into it. Zoe bit into her bagel and watched her for a few minutes.  “I don’t know. I think Sally may have hit on the best solution. You being here after Misty turned her back on you was bound to be a saddle burr.  There needed to be a clearly defined end to your visit one way or another. Either Misty goes with you or she doesn’t, but you get your say and then you go home.”

 

Cordelia shook her head.  “You want to side with Sally too?”

 

Zoe frowned.  “I am siding with Misty here.  She came here to meet someone who made her happy and you horned in and even after being told to go home, you threw her girlfriend around.  You are not acting with the class I’ve always associated with you.” Zoe shook her head. “Couldn’t see those two at first but you know? Misty’s been in hell, Sally is kind of already in hell.  Maybe that’s the root. They are both coming from the worst places and are trying to make lives.” She looked at her friend. “Are you sure you want to step into this Delia?”

 

Cordelia stared into her coffee again.  “I love her. Misty is my soul mate. I can’t lose her forever.”  She took a sip and put the cup down. “I get two days to undo everything and I am so tied up in a knot with how.  Then I met Sally and she is…. Oh wow is she every nightmare when I thought about Hypodermic Sally on the way here.  She is rude and violent and she smokes and does she do drugs? She looks like it. I know Misty is a big girl and all but there is this innocence there even with the violence and I just can’t let this happen.  How is Misty with this woman?”

 

Zoe shrugged.  “She cares about Misty and when it came down to this particular shit fest, she stepped back to let Misty make her own mind up.  Oh, and I hear she’s a firecracker.”

 

“I’m a firecracker!”  Cordelia covered her mouth.  “I seem to be wound tight yet.”  She sighed and reached for a fork and began to eat.  “I need to just breathe and not go all jealous and interfering on her if I want Misty to see the things that brought us together in the first place.”

 

“When does the 48 hours start?” Zoe asked, sad that her friend was so out of kilter.

 

“Whenever they get done fucking in the broom closet I’m assuming.”  Cordelia sighed. “Really not trying to be catty. They were fucking in the closet and I am just waiting for Misty to be in the mood to deal with me.”

 

“Broom closet.”  Zoe sucked in a breath.  “Firecracker,” she sing-songed.

 

“Not helping.” Cordelia singsonged back.  She focused on clearing her plate. “What should I focus on….. What did Misty love best about me?” she asked quietly.  Musing, she finished off her breakfast.

 

Zoe thought a moment.  “You loved her. When she died, you didn’t want to stop bringing her back.  Tenacious. You made her sing Hallelujah a time or two….” She saw Cordelia’s expression.  “The whole house knew when you two were having sex Delia. Oh! You two loved to talk for hours about gardeny magicks, potions and such and get cutesy doing it.”

 

Delia signaled for the check.  “You are a great council member Zoe.  Good head on your shoulders and everything.  Thank you for trying so hard to make me see sense earlier.  Now, I need you to get the hell out of the room.”

 

“Woo her with sex?” Zoe asked with a grin.

 

“Part of it.  Also thinking about groveling and trying to be charming.  Better without a witness.” Delia smiled and gave the waitress her card.

 

“I’ll stay with Madison until it’s over then.  Delia? Don’t fuck up. Don’t try to push. Just love her and let her lead this dance.”  Zoe stood up. “I’m going to pack. I’ll be out soon.” She headed up.

 

Delia signed the slip and took the card before standing up.  She saw Misty in the doorway to the coffee shop and smiled. “Want some breakfast?” she asked as she moved closer.  

 

Misty looked over at the curious waitress.  “Bagel and juice.” She walked past Cordelia to sit at the table.  She was not sure this 48 was such a good idea by the light of day, but it was probably the best way to get Cordelia into reality and out of the hotel.  

 

Cordelia circled her mug indicating a refill.  “Good morning Misty,” she said with a smile. “So the 48 hours starts now?”

 

Misty took her bagel and tore it up.  She ate a piece as she considered her words carefully.  “I loved you and you blew me off. I have a hard time thinking of any way you are going to manage to uncrush my heart in less than two days but Sally was right.  You weren’t going to move on without some point of no return. I am here, despite wanting to be upstairs with her. I will try to be open minded. Can’t offer more than that.”

 

Delia smiled.  “It sounds good.  Shall we get out of the hotel and see LA?”

 

Misty polished off her bagel and brushed her hands.  “That’s a deal breaker Cordelia.”

 

“My room then?” she asked.  This bending all over the place would definitely give her a headache.  She smiled. “I take it the elevator works for you?”

 

The swamp witch laughed.  “Let’s go.” She threw money on the table and headed out.  

 

Cordelia covered it and followed to the elevator.  She stepped up to press the button and turned. Looking at the younger witch she remembered the day they met and everything she saw in the vision.  “You were stronger than anyone I ever met to overcome all the things I saw when I met you.” She took Misty’s hand. “I was a fool to forget that.” She stepped in and kissed Misty tenderly. 

Misty felt tears behind her eyelids as Cordelia’s lips gently caressed hers.  Her fingers slowly uncurled and settled on Delia’s hip. She pulled away as she heard a ding behind her.  The swamp witch walked swiftly toward the Supreme’s room.

 

A mirror in the elevator shattered behind them as the Addiction Demon looked on.

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

* * *

 

 

The swamp witch looked out the window limned in the little sun that hit the glass.  Cordelia stood close by, contrition written on her face.  “I’m sorry. I know now, always known on some level, you were always strong enough to deal with everything that came with me being Supreme.  I’m sorry I made that stupid unilateral decision that broke us up. I never talked to you about it. I never explained where my head was at...I never apologized.” Cordelia sighed running her fingers through her hair. “When you left, I realized that I just let you studying at the Academy stand as your acceptance of what happened.  I avoided thinking about the pain you were in and just… I was a fool.”

 

Misty turned, her lips tight in remembrance of those painful days and nights.  “Yes, you were. You think that this makes everythin’ right?” The younger woman started pacing.  “I was happy. I was finally steppin’ on into some happiness and you gotta go and find your heart and stir everythin’ up?”  Misty shook her head angrily. 

 

Cordelia breathed out slowly, and shook her head..  “I was about to use being a Supreme as an excuse. It’s hard.  You make a lot of sacrifices to be a good Supreme, but this was more about fear.”

 

Misty’s brow knit.  “Fear?” That was one quality that she never imagined Cordelia with.

 

“My mother was a selfish Supreme and everyone around her paid a price for it.  I was afraid to become her. I was ready to live like a nun because I was so afraid of becoming like her after you died.  When you came back all my fears just became these tiny little things. Everyone seemed happy. I was happy.” She took a deep breath and held it a moment.  “When Jessica ended up in a coma, It felt like I was watching my mother in action. I couldn’t live with being her, so I went back to the core model…nun. It was wrong to take you down that road without talking to you.”

 

“I thought we were close enough we could talk about our fears.”  Misty shrugged and crouched down to peer into the little fridge and snag a drink.  

 

“I was in fight or flight.  Mother was usually enough to make me snipe and run.”  Cordelia sighed and sat on the bed. “I can never apologize enough for any of it.”

 

Misty sat beside her.  “I get it. Not quite sure I am at forgive, but I get it.”  

 

Delia slid her hand around Misty’s.  “I want you to be with me Misty. I will be the partner you want and need. Please don’t stay here and please, please, don’t kill yourself to stay with Sally.”

 

Misty barked a laugh.  “Even if I want to stay with Sally, it wouldn’t be as dead for a long time Delia.  She knows that and understands my choice to live while I’m alive.” She looked down at the joined hands.  She missed the warmth of Cordelia’s fingers wrapped around hers. She smelled that tantalizing perfume that the Supreme made from the flowers in the greenhouse.  Her thumb rubbed absently over that sweet soft skin. She still loved the woman. She just didn’t know how to trust in her again.

 

Cordelia’s other hand lifted to touch Misty’s jaw.  She drew her chin up to a kiss that began as a gentle loving touch, but soon grew with the need that had slept so long in her heart.  Misty responded hungrily. She was angry at Cordelia, but she still loved and wanted her in so many ways. Slowly, they lay back together on the bed.  

 

Opening Misty’s shirt Cordelia nipped and kissed Misty’s shoulder and collarbone before finding her way to a breast.  Her tongue ran along the swell of flesh before rolling over the nipple. Delia smiled happily as she leaned in to lightly scrape her teeth over the pebbled flesh before soothing it with lips and tongue. 

 

Misty’s eyes closed and she pressed into the Supreme’s mouth.  “Oh fuck Delia,” she whispered, as her nails slid slowly over her lover’s skin.

 

Cordelia felt those touches as cold fire and moaned.  She pinched Misty’s nipple and slid off the bed to pull Misty toward her.  Her hands slid up the swamp witch’s legs as she inhaled savoring a scent she almost lost forever. After pressing Misty’s skirt up to her waist, she ran her tongue over the glistening she found between the younger woman’s legs.  Magic helped her remove the impediment of underwear between her and her first taste in a long time. 

 

Misty arched as Delia’s mouth explored her.  She groaned. A part of her felt bad about this, but Sally negotiated this crap.  She would go with it and try to be open minded as promised and damn but Cordelia knew how to make every inch of her hum.    She cried out as fingers drove in deep to the beat drummed out by Delia’s tongue. She felt so close.

 

“Don’t you cum,” Cordelia rasped.  She loved the slick heat her fingers were moving through.  It was just coming home. She wanted to enjoy every second of it and store it in her mind against whatever her lover decided.  She wanted Misty to fly.

 

Misty held to the knife’s edge of an orgasm, her fingers tangling in the bedspread.  Mewling noises rose from her throat as Delia grew more aggressive in her touch. “Oh god, please Delia, please.”

 

Cordelia’s eyes rose to Misty’s face.  “Cum for me.”

 

Misty nearly howled as she gave into her release.  She was overwhelmed and tears squeezed from the corners of her eyes.  As the orgasm began to fade, Cordelia climbed up and wrapped around Misty and rocked her.

 

Delia whispered her love over and over as Misty clung to her.  It was much, much later when her eyes rose and her brow knit. “When did the mirror break?” she muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sally ran her thumb across her lower lip before raising her glass to it.  She frowned. “Pretty sure I outfoxed myself Liz,” she said grumpily.

 

The side of Liz’s lips curled slightly.  “48 hours?” she asked before pouring the ex junkie another.

 

Iris chuckled as she sat beside Sally at the bar.  “You gave a hell of a send off though.” She raised a glass mockingly at Sally.  “You had the whole floor rockin’ and the witch bitch….I thought she was gonna shatter like glass when you had your girl screaming in under five.”  The vampire chuckled richly. “I hear there were oh my gods and fuck yeahs from the bitch’s room too but they had nothing on the broom closet for sheer enthusiasm.”

 

Sally couldn’t help herself.  She started chuckling and put down her glass.  “Misty said that whatever happens with Cordy girl, she’d come back here for the end.”

 

Liz nodded.  “That counts for a hell of a lot in this place.  Whether she stays or not, you get your girl in the end.”  She tapped her chin with a silver tipped nail. “I never realized the different spin this place puts on long term relationships.”  

 

Sally leaned back and put a cigarette in her mouth.  The lighter stopped on the way to the tip of it as Misty came into the lounge area.  “Mist?”

 

Misty smiled at Iris and Liz then her eyebrows rose as she looked at Sally.  “Just taking a minute here to let you know that that cummy lookin’ beastie is bustin’ mirrors around Delia now.”

 

Sally hissed and stubbed her unlit cigarette.  “Double fuck.”

 

Iris shrugged again.  “I can try another snack.” 

 

Liz mused.  “Mommy’s girlfriend is having fun with an old flame.”

 

Sally pointed at her crossly.  “Do not start that mommy shit again.”  She dropped her face in her hands. “I really screwed the pooch when I was alive didn’t I?”

 

Iris chuckled richly.  “Karma’s a bitch dollface.”  She turned to Misty. “You let us worry about junior.  Just enjoy yourself. You are a special guest of the Cortez and are under all of our protection.”

 

Misty nodded.  “Okay. I’m just going to get a snack at the coffee shop for Cordelia.”

 

“Where is she?”  Sally asked standing.

 

“Little nap.  I told her I wanted to talk up on the roof, watch the stars, watch the sunrise, all that stuff.”

 

Iris raised a brow.  Roofs were not safe normally in her opinion, they were just tempting in a place like the Cortez.  “I’ll have a picnic basket sent up there and a couple of deck chairs,” she offered as she turned so Misty couldn’t see her face.

 

“Such a sugah, Iris.  Thank you.” Misty touched the older woman’s shoulder.

 

Sally smiled.  “Walk you to the coffee shop,” she offered slipping her arm through Misty’s.”

 

Liz blew out a breath as they left.  “I am not sure which is weirder… just how bad our Sally is smitten or the fact that that girl is a walking sign that says “make me a permanent resident.”

 

Sally smiled as they drew even with the small women’s bathroom off the lobby.  “Oops,” she said playfully as she pushed Misty into the door and then into a stall.  Locking it behind them she raised her brow. “I am so clumsy.”

 

Misty curled her fingers into the front of Sally’s shirt.  “You are,” she teased. “Cordelia’s 48 hours…” she said warningly.

 

Sally smiled and leaned in pressing Misty to the wall even as her hand slid up her lover’s thigh, pushing up her skirt before sliding into the swamp witch’s underwear.  She purred at the heat. “Cordy-girl’s asleep and I really hate to see this moment or your lips go to waste.”

 

Misty pressed forward to capture Sally’s lips as her legs spread to give Sally access.  The woman had a way about her that the swamp witch had little desire to deny. She pulled Sally’s lower lip with her teeth.  “You are so bad.”

 

“And you are dripping already,” Sally purred as she nipped and kissed Misty’s throat.  Her teeth raked over Misty’s pulse. “I could eat you with a spoon,” she whispered. “Don’t bother trying to keep quiet.”  She lightly pinched Misty’s clit before sliding her fingers home. 

 

Misty’s head fell back and she let out an unintelligible shout.  Her arms wrapped around Sally’s shoulders as she rocked against her lover’s hand.  The cold against her back made the heat between her legs and at her throat feel like an inferno.  “Fuck Sally.” Her nails dug into the poet as she let her desire drive her.

 

Sally smiled broadly at the pain of Misty’s nails made her feel so alive.  Adding a finger, she nipped hard at Misty’s ear lobe. “I want you to cum for me and I want them to hear it on the moon,” she commanded harshly.

 

Iris sighed at the giggling guests sending them to the elevator.  Looking at Liz, who joined her she shook her head. “I am guessing that once she sends Misty over it’s going to be that way from every out of the way corner of the place.”

 

Liz leaned against the counter tapping her chin.  “It’ll make a change from blood, shit and piss.” She took a pen from the cup and a crossword book from behind the counter.  “The other guests seem to like it.” She headed back to the Parrot Lounge.

 

“The other guests get laid,” Iris muttered crossly.

 

Zoe entered the lobby.  Her brows knit at a strange sound.  “Harder, fuck me harder,” came from the bathroom.  Knowing the voice, she sighed and turned. Another couple days with Madison wouldn’t kill her.

 

Misty leaned into the sink hanging on for dear life as Sally drove into her from behind.  She looked up in the mirror to see the ex junkie staring at her in the mirror. The fierceness on her face was at once frightening and exhilarating.  She wanted this. The swamp witch locked eyes with her lover in the mirror and demanded everything Sally had.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia sat up and stretched as Misty came into the room and switched on a light in the bathroom area.  She looked at the darkness beyond the window and smiled as she reached out for a shirt. It was almost time for a nice private picnic on the roof.  It wasn’t getting away from the hotel Cortez which would have been the ideal, but it was the best she could get with Misty’s declaration that they had to stay here.  “Hey Misty. What have you been up to?” She buttoned as she stood.

 

Misty sighed as she sat on the dresser top and looked at the tousled Supreme.  She had a gentle smile on her face as she relived all those days she had woken to this sight.  “Went to talk to Sally and Iris.” She paused. Nobody was served by a lie here. The blond huffed out a breath.  “Sally and I had sex. Just puttin’ that out there.”

 

Cordelia lowered her head and breathed out rubbing her temple.  That was a kick to the chest. She looked at Misty. “Was there a reason?”

 

Misty stared at her hands.  “I saw her. We wanted each other.  You were asleep. If and when I choose, I will be a one woman woman but for a 48 hour window I agreed to give you a chance to change the way things are, but I am not gonna put away me for those hours,” A part of her felt guilty about this, but a part of her was still trying to find who she was in the aftermath of everything that had happened.

 

Cordelia stood and paced slowly from one end of the room to the other.  “I hear the same thing over and over when your name comes up. Let her be.  Let her work her way back. Don’t interfere. Don’t make the decisions. Don’t…”  She looked at Misty. She took several steps to the other woman and curled her fingers into the swamp witch’s hair.  “I want it all. I want the love, the partnership, the trust. I want you to stop spinning out one way or another.”

 

Misty had an angry expression on her face.  “Then why did you spin me out?” Her hand rose to grip Cordelia’s, at first intending to pull it out of her hair.  She hesitated. This was Cordelia, her Cordelia and she still loved her but she was so hurt by her.

 

Delia blinked a few times.  “My fear has always been that I would fail the students, my girls.  I thought that I had and that there was no way to get my control back when I was split.  I ended up failing you.” She drew in close, sliding between Misty’s thighs as she sat on the dresser.  Her other hand cupped Misty’s cheek. “You are mine,” she whispered firmly, willing her to understand.

 

Misty’s brow knit and she moved uncomfortably.  “I’m still…”

 

“You are mine,” Delia said firmly.  She kissed Misty loving the way those lips felt like rain on a rose and tasted of the homemade balm the swamp witch used.  “Mine,” she reasserted before returning to those lips. She knew that Misty was still fighting her on some levels, but she also knew that part of that godawful tail spin had been Misty counting on her to find her gone.  She needed to prove that it was not going to happen again. She needed to show Misty that it was more important for her to be here than anything else.

 

Cordelia felt Misty relax into her hold on her.  She smiled into the kiss. She wanted nothing more than this, Misty giving herself to Cordelia.  One step at a time. She hated that Sally had sex with her Misty and she so wanted to make her pay, but for now, she would settle for making Misty completely hers again.

 

Delia pulled Misty’s shirt up and off her body.  Her hands slid lightly over the soft skin of the swamp witch.  The younger woman watched her with dark eyes as she leaned in to capture a nipple with her mouth.

 

Misty smiled, her fingers tightening in Delia’s hair.  She loved the way the Supreme would be gentle and aggressive by turns.  Teeth raked over the nipple before the tongue lovingly curled around it.  Delia massaged the other breast, savoring the sounds made by her lover. Her Misty.  Always her Misty.  There would be no middle ground. She felt joy at the way her lover arched as if offering her breasts for further touching.

 

A mirror shattered behind them, the shards crashing around the two women.  The Addiction Demon grabbed Cordelia by her hair and pulled her roughly away from Misty.  Pushing her to the bed, it stood looking down, its head moving at almost insane speeds. It edged closer, its drill like dildo rotating menacingly.  Misty used her powers to throw it across the room, sending it smashing into the television. Cordelia tried to set it on fire. The light from the flames briefly flared before it disappeared.

 

Sally caught flame at the edge of her vision before the mirror in the Lounge exploded.  She stumbled back from her stool as the Demon walked toward her, making strange wet strangled sounds as it moved, its head moving in a way that showed its distress.  Iris picked up a broom to protect herself behind the bar. Looking at the Demon walking through the Lounge on fire and then down at the broom, she dropped it. “March,” she screamed.

 

March appeared nearby moving his finger in his ear.  “Iris, I would recognize your dulcet tones anywhere.” he said peevishly before his eyes widened on the sight of the Demon, in the lounge where anyone could see him, flaming like a candle and awkwardly walking toward a stumbling Sally.  “Chickie come home to roost?” he offered helpfully. Grabbing a fire extinguisher, he stepped forward to do battle for the safety of his beloved hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia had just finished tying the robe when the door to the room flew open so hard it bounced off the wall.  She turned and saw a crispy looking Sally in the doorway. “What the hell?” she blurted out crossly, just barely stopping herself from tossing Misty’s current girlfriend back out through a wall.

 

Misty came off the bed and stood naked and slightly open mouthed.  “Sally?” The ends of the poet’s hair had been well and truly singed and her holed tights looked like a battalion of moths had been at them.  Misty suddenly realized where the demon ended up. “It came after you.” she breathed out.

 

Sally went to Misty and held up a finger in front of her face.  “Do… do you know about the demon being on fire and blowing through the lounge?” she asked in a strained voice.  She felt almost brittle in the aftermath of the Lounge..

 

Misty nodded and pointed at an exploded mirror where it sparkled in pieces over the dresser and floor.  “It attacked Cordelia. We hit back and it disappeared.” She frowned and brushed the edge of Sally’s shirt where it was crispy.  “It went after you,” she whispered.

 

Delia moved in trying to separate the two women.  “You need to back off,” she said firmly. She didn’t think Sally would hurt Misty, but she didn’t much like her ideas about not hurting her either.

 

The poet turned toward the Supreme with narrowed eyes.  “If I could stand you….even a little, you would have already been sewn into a mattress bitch.”  Sally turned back to Misty. “Do you have any idea what would have happened if there’d been witnesses?” she asked tightly.

 

“Sally, you need to calm down.” Misty said putting her hand on Sally’s shoulder.

 

“Calm?  It blew up the lounge and had me smoking and sparking before March could redirect it.”  She paced. “It could cost the hotel if something doesn’t change.” She looked at Cordelia who looked thoughtful.  “You want that don’t you? I get on with your girl and you want me blown the fuck up and all of us paved under.” 

 

Cordelia looked up.  “No. Not at all.” She tied her robe tighter as if getting ready for a battle.  Perhaps she was. Demons were never easy to deal with and it was usually a good idea to avoid them when possible, but she couldn’t help but feel she had some small responsibility in this situation.

 

“Cordelia doesn’t roll like that,” Misty explained.  “She works to preserve not destroy….well, not unless the witch hunters come back in which case she’d blow the hell out of them.”  She ran her fingers through her hair as she paced the small space without broken glass. “This demon can’t be allowed to sink the hotel.”

 

Cordelia looked at Misty.  “Get dressed and call Zoe and Madison.  We have an issue to address.” She considered options.  A few ideas danced at the edge of her mind, but she needed more input from the girls. She put on her watch and headed for the luggage.

 

Sally looked at her confused  “What are you doing?” she asked as she followed the Supreme toward the corner of the room.  She had no idea why Delia would step into the middle of this situation, but then why would she do anything she’d done so far?

 

“Saving your ass.”  Cordelia poked Sally.  “If I ever hear of you sewing Misty in a mattress if you win her heart…..” she growled.  

 

“You blow me up, turn me inside out, make me a frog blah blah blah.  What do I do in this fucking master plan of yours Princess?” The poet crossed her arms and frowned.

 

Delia grabbed her bag and started pulling out some work clothes and a book.  “For now Ghostie, sit your happy ass down.” she pulled on a white shirt as she flipped open the book and scanned.

 

Sally gave her a look as she perched on the rumpled bed and gripped the edge.  “You know you’re turning me on right now right?” she asked tartly. Too bad the other woman got on her nerves.  So very jumpable when she was large and in charge.

 

Cordelia looked at the poet with a raised brow.  “You know I have a dozen spells to make you wish you were in hell right?”  The Supreme was still blank on how Misty fell for this woman.

 

“Oh gee and here I was worried,” Misty muttered as she came back in from the bathroom.  “Girls are on their way. Zoe picked up some books she thinks might help.” She pulled on her shirt and hopped as she tugged up the zippers of her boots.

 

Sally tilted her head and smiled as she watched the swamp witch in motion.  She frowned as a water bottle zoomed past her head. “What the hell?” She shot a dagger glance at the Supreme.

 

“My 48 hours.  It’s on hold until we get your panties unknotted, but don’t think its open season Sally.” Cordelia barked.  

 

“Sure seemed like it earlier,” she muttered to get a bag tossed at her head.  Sally dodged with a laugh. “Goodness, you are hot when you’re pissy.” She winked at Misty who chuckled.

 

Cordelia shook her head truly unamused.  “Why the hell am I doing this?” she muttered to herself.  She smiled as Misty came up and kissed her cheek. “Oh yeah,” she said stroking her lover’s cheek.  Turning toward Sally she said “We will figure out how to stop the rampage at least long enough for you people to get your historical landmark status.  We need to work together for the time being.”

 

Sally blew out a breath.  “Witch brigade, hotel ghosts and the vampire at the front desk vs a demon with a drill peen.  How can we lose?”

 

Cordelia looked at Misty.  “She was a vampire. That nasty little troll on the desk with the broken elevator spiel was a vampire.”

 

Misty sighed.  “We need Zoe now.  I’m not refereein’ this crap.”


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Once a demon has been created the way this one is created,  it's kind of a forever deal based on what I’m reading.  They can be contained, though that never lasts.” Zoe looked up from the book she’d been referencing and blew out a breath.  “I really would hate to be in Rome when the seals on a thousand demons wear off.” She looked around the lounge. Iris and Liz were wiping down the replacement mirror and March was settled stiffly at the end of the bar.  Though it was a public space, the tour group staying in the hotel was off enjoying the wonders of Universal and the witches and assorted hotel folk decided that they wanted a nice open space with plenty of exit for their little summit slash planning session.  Plus, they all wanted alcohol.

 

Sally threw back another drink and held a cigarette.  She raised a lighter to it before tossing them both in the ashtray.  “So basically, one way or another, we get a pet demon for the long term.  Hurray for us. How do we keep our rabid dog on a chain until we get the historical status?”  She stood and paced angrily.

 

March’s lip curled. Too easy a hit.  “Perhaps you might offer it a pacifier and woobie and rock it to sleep Sally.”  He sat back in a chair and watched her face contort. 

 

Sally growled and gave the smarmy upper crust fucker the finger.  “That thing is not my baby,” she ground out. She wondered how long castrating March would last as she began to pace again.

 

Zoe shrugged and turned to deliver the bad news. “Technically…”  She stopped at the hand on her collar. She held up her hands in a classic no offense sign as Misty’s friend held her looking like she was ready to throw a punch.

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.”  Sally said getting angrier as she leaned into the young adviser.

 

Madison laughed and pushed Sally back slowly.  There was only one person allowed to fuck with Zoe and it was not Mattress Girl  “Look bitch. I know you get our Misty’s yayas off but that doesn’t get you a lot of slack with me.  Touch the mouse again and I will bounce you off every surface in this place.”

 

“Really?  Mouse?” Zoe asked crossly as she settled back on her stool and took a sip of her Shirley Temple to calm herself.

“Yayas,” Misty responded amused, casting a glance at the poet.

 

Iris held up her hands after tossing her dusting rag.  “Focus people. So far Drill dick has been focused on Sally and those two,” she said pointing.  “It decides to take its shit out on the nice group of Japanese tourists occupying the rooms and we are all fucked.  Mega fucked. Drill dick up the ass fucked.” The vampire leaned against the bar. “Grow up. Everything is at stake here.”

 

Cordelia cleared her throat and leaned in toward Zoe’s book. “So we need to contain it and fast.” Dealing with demons was not a common part of being a witch but she had a feeling that bringing a Catholic priest in would just not end well at all.

 

Zoe frowned.  “There is a basic formula to this but the success and time contained depends a lot on what we put in.”  She paged back to the basic recipe and looked up at her Supreme.

 

Cordelia sat beside her.  “Take us through the possibilities.  Madison, grab the paper and pen.”

 

As the others huddled around the bar and discussed the necessary vessel and the ritual to fill it.  Sally backed away, snagging Misty’s hand and drawing her away to the nearby cleaning cupboard. 

 

Misty smiled.  “What is it with you and closets?” she teased as Sally leaned her back against the door.

 

Sally returned the smile and slid her fingers up Misty’s thigh to slide into her underwear and stroke her slit.  “Mm and what is with you and getting so wet every time I corner you.” She lightly pinched the swamp witch’s clit.

 

Misty surged into Sally with a hungry kiss.  She loved Cordelia more than anything, but there was something in her that times with Sally filled in her, something she needed after coming back from hell and being dumped by the Supreme. Her tongue stroked the poet’s as her leg wrapped around her, pulling her near. She cried out into the kiss as fingers pushed deep and hard.

 

The poet drew back to see the expression on her lover’s face.  Misty was gorgeous and if the fucking queen bitch won her, Sally would suffer until Misty came to join her in death, if she came. There were new doubts with Cordelia fighting for Misty, body and soul. It would hurt if she lost her completely.  She leaned forward and pressed her teeth where Misty’s shoulder and throat met. With any other junkie that had passed through, she would have sown them in a mattress or pressed her teeth through the flesh, tearing throat and drawing death into the embrace, but this was her Misty who wanted to live while she lived and Sally accepted that...for now.  Her thumb brushed that sweet wet swollen nub.

 

Misty’s head fell back against the door.  The sensations of Sally’s touch and the knowledge that discovery was one thin door away had her panting, the muscles already beginning to flutter on Sally’s fingers.  She latched her own teeth on Sally’s shoulder to keep from screaming as she flew over the edge.

 

Sally growled.  She loved the way this gentle woman became feral at the drop of a hat.  Holding the swamp witch upright she caught her breath as she eased her down.  Sally reached down holding Misty’s eyes as she drew down her underwear and pocketed it.  The poet’s fingers slicked their way into Misty once again and she brought the hand up to run her tongue on it.  Misty’s mouth suckled the fingers when offered.

 

“I would swallow you whole in an instant,” Misty whispered.

 

Sally stepped back and sat on a small table in the corner of the tiny room.  She raised up her own skirts and ran fingers over own dripping sex. “Show me what you’ve got,” she challenged.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are a writer's fuel. :)

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia looked up to find Misty and Sally’s faces absent from the group gathered around Zoe and the book.  She sighed quietly. She was feeling deeply troubled. She loved Misty and wouldn’t give up on her while there was a chance, but knew that Misty had reason not to give herself fully.  The fact that Sally obviously filled a void hurt, but the thought she might not work out how to fill it herself in time hurt worse. Delia frowned as Zoe repeated a question.

 

The Supreme looked to her friend and adviser.‘We need to make this as secure as possible.  Where can we get what we talked about?” Cordelia asked as she contemplated the list trying to distract her from her own wounded heart.

 

Madison threw back a whiskey and hopped off her stool.  “This is LA. With enough coin we can buy a mummified pharaoh dick dipped in gold.  I have some friends with unusual connections.”

 

Iris poured another.  “I’ll go with you.” 

 

Madison looked her up and down.  “Something tells me my friends would not be kind Goodyear”

 

“So life in the Valley of the Dolls has made you vapid as well as shallow and bitchy.  Why don’t we go and see who holds their own,” Iris challenged.

 

“Dated but a respectable hit.  You drive.” Madison pulled on her jacket as Iris palmed her keys.  If nothing else giving a DUI a miss was worth time with the relic of ancient times.  What, was she a daughter of Flock of Seagulls time? Madison snorted and headed out.

 

Cordelia’s eyes followed Misty and Sally as they re-entered the bar adjusting their clothes as they went.  Her eyes traced a light red mark on Misty’s neck. “For the rest of us, the best time to cast this is four days away.” she announced.

 

Zoe stood up.  “I’ll hit the computer and see if I can’t find some of the supplies in case Madison’s friends are...imaginary or something.”  She saw Cordelia looking at Misty and turned toward Liz. “Can I get a room to work in?” 

 

Liz gave a smile.  “I think we may have an ideal corner for you.”  She put a ‘back in ten minutes’ sign on the bar and began to glide toward the desk, Zoe in tow.

 

Cordelia walked over to Sally and Misty.  “Sally….” she started before pressing her lips together.  She turned toward Misty. “Come with me?”

 

Misty nodded and followed Cordelia to the elevator.  The older woman’s finger hovered over the button before she suddenly turned and grabbed Misty’s hand dragging her down a hall to a changing room for the empty pool.  Delia pressed her into a wall, her hand flat against the swamp witch’s chest. “What is it? Is this what you want? Closets and offices?” she hissed. She was hurt and confused and she wanted Misty and didn’t understand why it all had to be so complicated.

 

Misty looked in Delia’s eyes seeing a storm rising in them.  “I want to be someone to someone. I want to make my lover so crazy for me that I am fucked against every wall and in every corner.  I have been a loose end and inconvenience. Never again,” she said firmly. She shrugged. “And yeah, there is some fuckin’ sexy about being fucked five feet from everyone.  Just is.”

 

Cordelia felt each word as a slap.  She understood at last just how terribly far she had pushed Misty away and she hoped one day she might truly be forgiven.  Delia kissed Misty’s lips gently before brushing lips against forehead and eyelids. Her fingers trailed over Misty’s breasts.  She looked up at Misty, her finger pressing that mark on Misty’s neck.

 

“You. Are. Fucking. Mine,” Delia enunciated clearly.  She stepped back and walked to the closed cupboard and threw all the towels on the floor.  The Supreme ripped Misty’s thin cotton shirt and pulled it away. “Kneel,” she hissed.

 

Misty knelt.  Something in the cool heat of Cordelia’s tone made her breath catch.  Her eyes slid shut as Delia knelt behind her, fingers gripping her breasts massaging and twisting the nipples, the Supreme sliding her lips and teeth over the skin of her shoulder to press just shy of breaking the skin.  “Mine,” Cordelia ground out, a hand sliding down to open Misty’s skirt. The Hotel Cortez had a way of changing people without them ever realizing it. Cordelia wasn't immune to its darkness. It gripped her. She didn’t care.

 

The swamp witch cried out as Cordelia danced the line between pain and pleasure with pinches and massaging fingertips.  Her hips moved seeking out questing fingers as her head dropped back to the older woman’s shoulder. Her arm reached back and went around Cordelia’s neck.  Her Supreme’s need was palpable. She hoped this was more than one upmanship before Cordelia’s fingers on her clit drove thought from her mind.

 

Cordelia loved how responsive Misty was.  She loved the way the swamp witch danced under her touch and sought to drive her ever higher.  The young woman wrapped fingers in Delia’s hair and rocked against those much longed for fingers.

 

“Mine,” Cordelia asserted as her fingers slowed to keep Misty from climaxing.  

 

“Please,” Misty panted out.  She felt she was created out of pure fiery need.  Her hips rocked trying to get contact again. “Please Delia,” she begged breathlessly.

 

Delia lay Misty down.  Her teeth gritted on the fact that Misty wasn’t ready to give her what she wanted.  Fine. She would take what she wanted. Her fingers pressed in deep and slow. Misty groaned and lifted her hips.  The Supreme felt Misty gripping her fingers and slowed in fucking the young woman. 

 

Misty felt like she was on the edge of an orgasm when Delia slowly pressed her whole hand in her and formed a fist.  She screamed as the orgasm ripped through her. Her hands clenched helplessly on towels as she shook around the fist filling her.  Almost gaining her breath as she slowly came down, Delia slowly pulled the fist back before rocking it in her. Misty felt as if her world suddenly vanished and she fell under Cordelia’s spell.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sally sat across from Misty in the coffee shop and smiled.  “I know that look. Too sore to sit, too sore to walk. Miss Cordy’s been busy.”  She signaled for a coffee.

 

Misty chuckled.  “This whole thing is so unfair to you.”  She poked at her melon.

 

“I admit me not getting rode hard and put up wet by Cordy as well as you is a bit of a pisser, but I will survive...more or less.” Sally teased.  She reached out and touched Misty’s hand. “Is she figuring it out?” the poet asked quietly, the pain in her eyes evident for a fleeting moment. She wanted to keep Misty, but she cared too much to force anything.  Wasn’t that what she decided? She wondered if she could fit a whole pack of cigs in her mouth at once and still drink a fifth.

 

Misty nodded.  “I think so,” she said sadly.  She felt bad about Sally losing out here.  “Are you okay?” she asked in a small voice. 

 

Sally gave a harsh laugh.  “I respect what you want, but don’t think I am not going to try to get you to rethink what you want….again.”  She tilted her head as she considered. “That’s three days to show you the wonders of hotel life. It took me less than an hour to convince two people that getting high and sewing ourselves together was a good idea.  I think I have a fair shot.” She gave a smile and squeezed Misty’s hand. “Whatever happens right?”

 

“Whatever happens,” Misty confirmed with a smile.  “So…. sewed yourselves together?” She considered that for a moment.  “How would you even get dressed after?”

 

“Well obviously being high enough for two of three to OD meant we weren’t in a planning head space, but its amazing the number of wardrobe items that can be worked out if you consider global options.  The sari alone would have mind blowing implications for a sewn together… Jesus…. What do you even call three people sewn together?”

 

“Don’t know but I wouldn’t want to watch if one got pissed enough to throw dishes.”  Misty smiled as her coffee was topped off. She idly watched as the Japanese tour group gathered in the coffee shop and began ordering and comparing notes in Japanese.  “So when are you going to read to me again?” she asked idly.

 

“Poetry?” Sally asked inordinately pleased by Misty’s question.

 

“Yes.  You have only read to me a couple times since I’ve got here.  Has it been too nuts to write?” Misty loved the way Sally could put her feelings in words that made her mind work.  It was a beautiful gift despite how dark the imagery could get.

 

“Oh no.  I am writing but its been mostly lists.  Why I shouldn’t take Miss Cordy off at the knees…. Ways to win your heart….”  She trailed off, spinning her cigarette pack as she absently tapped it on the table.  “I have a feeling when this all resolves I will have a lot of poetry to write.”

She looked at Misty, her heart triple beating at the way the sun behind her made her look like an angel.  “I could worship you,” she whispered. “Don’t think badly of me if I cheat to win your heart.”

 

Misty squeezed her hand again.  “You make me feel special.” She signaled for the check.  “How about a walk around to loosen me up and you can try hittin’ on me with spontaneous poetry?”  She gave a teasing smile.

 

Sally stood.  “Consider me Shakespeare.”  Accepting Misty’s hand, they started a long slow walk around the hotel.

 

Iris sighed as she watched the ghost and the witch stroll through the lobby toward one of the staircases.  “Fuck... that girl is looking for some heartache.” she muttered.

 

Liz leaned against the rail and watched.  “Sally has it bad.” She sighed. “Love from the internet.  Who knew? I am assuming you are still Team Sally?” 

 

“That Cordelia bitch is still a bitch, but she grows on a body.  I want Sally to quit imploding every week, but I think Misty is going to walk out that door with Cordelia once our little issue is dealt with.”  Iris frowned. “Unless Sally gets all extracurricular with the needle again.”

 

“Hide the needles.  That stench will kill repeat business.”  Liz smiled and went back to the bar to top off some members of the tour group who were looking for liquid breakfasts.

 

Iris sighed and went to the front desk.  She was just checking the reservations list as Cordelia came out of the elevator.  “Oh for fucks sake,” she muttered. She gave a tight smile. “And how are you this morning?”

 

Delia looked at the vampire strangely.  “You are trying to be pleasant...with me?” she finally asked.

 

Iris shrugged.  “You are dealing with one of our little problems.  That gets you a little nice.” Iris huffed out. “Plus Sally is a long term resident so I have to try to give her a head start.”  She sighed. Lying wouldn’t help anyone. 

 

Cordelia sighed.  “So I take it Misty is with Sally?”

 

“Oh yes.  I think they were just strolling though.  They didn’t look like they were looking for a wall to fuck up against.”  Iris’s brow knitted. “Wow. I just realized they aren’t one dimensional.  One second.” She dialed the desk phone. “Liz, I just realized something. Sally and Misty….its not all fucking like bunnies….I know right?  Gotta go.” She hung up. “Sorry. Kind of an epiphany thing. Did not see that coming.”

 

Delia rubbed her forehead.  “If I ask which way….?”

 

“Probably say something like ‘If they were up your ass you’d know.”  Iris shrugged. “I didn’t used to like her either. I killed her you know.  Maybe I could get to tolerate you too one day,” she ended brightly.

 

Sighing, the Supreme turned and headed back to her room to get her supplies for scrying.  She was really beginning to hate the Hotel Cortez.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia looked up as Misty settled into the overstuffed chair across in the lobby.  The swamp witch looked at the pile of books and binders on the small table between them and lifted a brow.  Cordelia smiled. “Research. How was your….” she waved her hand looking for a word and failing “with Sally.” she concluded lamely.  This whole thing with Sally and Misty just left her off balanced though she tried very hard to bring herself around.

 

“We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re trying to step around,” Misty said in a mischievous tone. “We were friends long before we started explorin’ sexual positions.” she teased.  Pulling her legs up and tucking them under she made herself comfortable.

 

Delia felt her tight shoulders loosen.  “So did you two have fun?”

 

“I teased her into writin’ me some poetry.  It was really really good.” Misty watched Delia’s face.  “Thank you for trying to understand.”

 

Delia nodded.  “I’m trying. I love you and I want you to be happy.”  She gave a smile and relaxed further into her own chair.

 

“And I don’t want you to lose yourself, Miss Cordelia.  I appreciate that you are tryin’ to let me be me, but don’t bend backwards til you break.”  Misty picked up a book and flipped through the pages. “Its a muddle now and I hope to work things out and soon.  I don’t like danglin’ the two of you.”

 

“Is she any good as a poet?” Delia asked hesitantly.

 

Misty smiled.  “Her poetry is broken glass, warm blood and dreams.  It’s just the touch I needed.” She frowned as she scanned Zoe’s scribbled notes in the margins.  “How are we going to put the demon in the container?”

 

Delia switched gears.  “We are setting one of the non rooms upstairs as a ambush trap.  It’s a room filled with mirrors and we will put a kind of bubble over it as soon as the Addiction Demon is lured in.  It won’t be able to leave the room and we can contain it in a vessel.”

 

“What kind of vessel?”  Misty asked leaning in. 

 

Chuckling, Delia leaned her chin on her hand.  “Would know if you hadn’t snuck off for a round in a closet with Sally.” she teased.  She had a bit of a jealous streak, but she could no more clip Misty than she would pull legs off a unicorn.  

 

“Very funny.” Misty leaned back.  “Seems to me you have distracted me as well from time to time.”

 

Delia’s face grew serious.  “I will be distracting you forever if I have my say.”

 

The swamp witch looked into her lover’s face.  Her heart swelled at all she saw there. “I get the importance of you being the Supreme, but I can’t be a bother.”

 

“I was so unbelievably wrong.  There would be times when being Supreme is vitally important, but it isn’t everything.  I didn’t realize how much was missing until… You are not, nor were you ever a bother Misty.  You are among other things, my inspiration.”

 

Misty smiled and then laughed as Zoe bounced into the third chair.  “Madison’s baby teeth and spooky fluids pals found us an Urn of Kopesh Do.”

 

“That was in the top three,” Delia mused.  

 

“It holds for a couple thousand years or until broken from what I’ve been reading.”  Zoe’s face looked stricken. “Oh… how do we keep from breaking it?”

 

Delia chuckled.  “Get an appropriate foam case for it if it doesn’t come with and then we will pour concrete on the case.  Keep it in the basement to avoid earthquakes… Should hold at least long enough for this pit of evil to please the historical society.”

 

Misty tsked.  “There are a lot of nice… fucked up but nice dead people livin’ here.  Don’t cost nothin’ to be polite.”

 

Zoe made a strangled noise.  “You haven’t seen the price of the urn.”

 

Misty’s brow knit.  “What’s a non-room and how do we get it there?”

 

"This hotel was built as a killing fun palace by Mr. March,” Zoe announced. “There are some halls not even on the plans and doors without rooms and all.  We picked this particular room because it was not used for guests and doesn’t have mirrors nor do the rooms around it. They are perfect because until they install the mirrors for the trap, the demon is going to be drawing a blank on how we set up in there.”

 

“He already knows the plan if he was watching the bar mirror,”  Misty pointed out.

 

Zoe grinned and pulled a pouch out of her pocket.  “When I found out about this demon strolling through mirrors, I may have researched making mirrors dead glass.  When Iris and Liz installed the one in there, I had them wiping the surface with a little concoction that makes it like looking and listening through a foot of plaster.  He might have picked up some rumblings of talk but probably didn’t get any more than that.”

 

Cordelia looked at her adviser fondly.  “Putting you on the Council was the best decision ever.”

 

Zoe smiled happily.  “Thank you. I have to go meet Madison and Iris now.  Any messages?”

 

Misty chuckled.  “Tell her to play nice.  Never helps but it would be weird if we didn’t try.”

 

Laughing, Zoe headed out of the hotel.  She leaned her head back in. “Tour group,” she warned.

 

Cordelia and Misty started grabbing books off the tables.  When their fingers brushed, their eyes met and they smiled.  Misty picked up the last book and headed for the elevator hopping in just as the group of tourists in their brand spanking new Universal shirts came in chattering happily.  Misty grinned and waved as the doors closed.

 

Delia laughed and using her free hand tugged Misty in for a kiss as the old elevator rumbled upward.  “The fun never ends.”

  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sally sat down, joining Zoe and Madison in the Parrot Lounge and smiled as Liz dropped an ashtray and a glass in front of her. It was good to be a regular.   Madison snorted. “Took me an hour to get a Hangman’s Blood and she just drops yours in front of you.”

 

“A dickhead drink like that?  I would have just put your head in the blender.”  Sally responded before tossing a drink back. She nodded as the bottle appeared.  “Thanks Liz.” She looked at the two younger members of the witchy quartet. She liked them.  Madison was a bitch, but really, in this hotel, who wasn’t? Zoe was just sweet. A little weird, but she just rocked it.  Sally leaned forward and lit her cig. 

 

Zoe smiled.  “So we talked it over with Iris and the best bait is a junkie.  She is going to harvest one before the whole ritual starts.” She frowned.  “Iris will pick someone… not future worthy right?”

 

Sally nodded and poured as she sucked on her coffin nail.  “She had a junkie son. She knows what to look for. How long will it take to form the seal on the room before… You know… Abracadabra?”

 

“God you really did die a couple decades back.  Once it’s in there, it takes about 20 minutes to build the bubble and start shrinking it.”  Madison grabbed Sally’s bottle and started refilling her glass. “So get rid of the demon and you guys can...nope.  You all are not going to get stylish and its idiotic of me to dream.”

 

Zoe took the bottle.  “Don’t mind Madison she is a bitch character with a troubled backstory and no filter on her big mouth.  I like your hotel.” She smiled and looked up at the wonderful detail work in the place.

 

“Why thank you,” came from behind Zoe, causing her to jump in her seat..  March looked at Sally. “I think we need to catch up my dear.”

 

The blonde ghost stubbed her cigarette and tossed off another drink.  This was a talk she did not want to have. She stood up and shrugged. “Ladies…”  She followed the elegant ghost from the birth of the hotel.

 

“Oh yes.  You toddle off and chat with the dead nut bag who thought this place was a good idea.” Madison advised as she took the bottle back and popped off the pour spout.  She looked over at Zoe. “I really need to get laid,” she said with a smile as she snuggled back into her chair and sipped at her glass.

 

Zoe’s eyes narrowed.  “And you’re looking at me?”  They had played in the past but that was...past.

 

Madison shrugged.  “You don’t completely suck.  Let’s go see how that tongue of yours is doing.”

 

Zoe snorted.  “Romantic.” She smiled.  “I’m thinking I need to get my own room at this hotel anyway.  Let’s sit here a minute and then we’ll see who’s tongue has improved.”

 

March sat down in the lobby and pulled out a cigar. He pulled it across under his nose, his eyes sliding shut in pleasure.  They didn’t open even as he slipped the cutter from his pocket. March looked at it speculatively before sliding it onto the cigar. Clipping off the end, he gestured toward the poet with it.  “Twenty minutes.” he said in a disgusted voice.

 

Sally nodded.  “Too long. The fucking thing could fuck half the hotel in that much time.”  She leaned her chin on her hand and looked out toward the street, sighing out a breath..  “We have to do this. We can’t let the hotel fall.” She just really, really wanted to break things at this point.

 

“You know, of course, my dear, that will require something a good deal more engaging than some poor slob out of his mind on whatever wacky crap passes for drugs in this day and age.”  He lit his cigar and pulled it from his lips to blow out a slow stream of smoke. March shrugged after a few moments of idly watching the smoke curl away. “There is of course no reason for it to remain trapped beyond the salvation of our home.”

 

“No reason for anyone trapped with it to remain trapped beyond that.”  Sally leaned back. “And I thought the hotel was a massive buttfuck.” She signed and looked at March.  “I guess we know how everything needs to crack out here.”

 

“Speaking of cracking.  I will get to work on finding a more fragile holding container for our problem child.  Why don’t you toddle off and spend some time with your visitor Sally?” He waved over to Iris at the desk.  “A word dear?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sally knocked on the door of the Supreme’s room.  The woman herself opened the door, barely dressed and looking deeply unhappy at the interruption.  Sally smiled. “Need to talk to you Cordy.” she pushed out between gritted teeth. Her stomach was killing her at the thought that she needed to have this little discussion with an imperious bitch like this.

 

Misty came to look over Cordelia’s shoulder dressed only in a robe and a smile.  “Hey Sally,” she greeted happily. “What’s up?”

 

The poet pointed.  “Need to borrow your girl for a few if that’s okay.”  She smiled at Cordy and held her hands out open. “No weapons or anything.  Just want to talk Project Quiet House.” She took a few steps backward. “We can like… Go this way?”

 

Delia chuckled and looked back at Misty.  “If you don’t hear from me in ten minutes…”

 

“Assume you’re a permanent resident?”  Misty chuckled. “I’ll be here.”

 

Sally crossed her arms as they walked until they reached the window at the end of the corridor.  She looked down at the pavement down below and sighed. “Iris pushed me out this window. I died down there.”  She looked at Delia. “Somehow that was less uncomfortable than the discussion we are about to have.”


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia looked at Sally with a grim look.  “Tell me what’s going on.” The poet was looking even more worn around the edges than usual and she wondered what had gone wrong. 

 

Sally shrugged.  “Your plan can’t work as is.  Adjustments need to be made that I am super unhappy about.”  She tapped her fingers across the glass before leaning against the wall.  

 

Brows knitting, the Supreme frowned.  “What are you unhappy about?”

 

“I have to trust you of all people not to fuck things up with her… again.”  Sally put her hands on her hips and paced a small square. “Twenty minutes is too long.  Demon boy will get away unless we have something other than some simple minded addict for him to punch a hole in.  Getting it yet?” She was so not ready to come out and say this.

 

Delia’s head lowered as she did the math.  “You have to be in the trap too.”

 

“Welcome to my party.  If you fuck things with her again or if you even look at her wrong I don’t care if I unlease Drilldick on the Greater Los Angeles area, I will tear you up.”  she poked Delia’s chest with a hard finger.

 

Cordelia looked at Sally for a long moment.  This wasn’t how she wanted to win. “We should tell her.” she said feeling an unbelievable amount of sadness for a woman she still didn’t particularly like.

 

“Are you dumb?  You seem dumb. If you tell her, she will scotch everything to save me.”  Sally lit a cigarette and puffed it like a chimney. She ran her thumb over her bottom lip and put the cig back.  

 

“You want this?” the Supreme asked in an unbelieving tone.

 

“A fucking moron.  I don’t want this, but I want to have a home in twenty years.  I want the people I don’t despise as much as the rest of the world to not be fucked.  That’s what I want.”

 

Cordelia looked over her shoulder before looking back.  “I won’t let her down again Sally. How can I help you?”  Her fingers lightly brushed the ghost’s upper arm before drawing back in her uncertainty about all of this.

 

Sally stubbed the cigarette and looked out the window.  “I want more time with her. I want something to keep me warm in that shitty little vase.”

 

“You gave me 48 with her.  I would be a hypocritical asshole if I didn’t… you know, try to be okay with your shenanigans.  If she doesn’t want to play, I don’t know how to encourage it without telling her.” Cordelia was still having issues with the bouncing Misty, but she had to try to be okay with this.  Sally would sacrifice herself. She deserved a chance to make a good memory or two.

 

“Just let me talk to her.”  Sally pulled out her pack again.  “Fuck me. Out of cigs.”

 

“Seems like the least of your problems.”  Cordelia turned and went to the room. She held up a finger to keep Sally waiting.  Sighing, she opened the door and pasted a smile on. “Hey Misty. Sally wants to hang out with you for awhile.” 

 

Misty looked confused.  “And you aren’t saying something snarky about it?”

 

“If I win your heart, it’ll be because I won it by being a good person.  If I do win, we would be leaving for New Orleans sooner rather than later, and it would be a great idea if you two had fun while we’re here.  I need to go inspect the urn anyway.” She smiled and started changing. If Misty knew she knew, it could go ugly later, but she had to respect Sally’s choice.

 

Misty looked at her with narrowed eyes as if suspecting something.  “Okay. Let’s get dressed then.”

 

Delia kissed her lover.  “Make the most of your visit.  No regrets when we leave.”

 

“Confident.”  Misty snagged her clothes and started pulling them on.  She was starting to let her feelings back in for Cordelia and it brought her joy and fear.  She knew deep down inside that Cordelia was her soulmate, but the anger and the hurt just wouldn't let her go there ... yet.

 

“Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cordelia came into the room being set up for the ritual. Madison and Zoe were working hard on the intricate figures marking the quarters.   “The circle looks good. The mirrors?”

 

Zoe put the finishing touches on her quarter and stood up.  “Down the hall all taped facing each other until its time.” She moved around the edge of the room avoiding a chair and a small table to lean against the wall by her friend.

 

“And the urn?”  Delia looked over the markings above the door to the room.

 

“Ummmm,” Zoe hedged.  She shot a look at Madison as the star looked hard anywhere else.

 

Cordelia’s eyes narrowed.  “Zoe…..”

 

“Apparently, they all figured out that the only way to trap the demon is with Sally as a bait component.  There was an accident while Madison and I were elsewhere. Iris is getting something appropriate.”

 

Iris came into the room and looked at Cordelia.  “Thousand years is a little long considering this is already hell.  We have an alternative urn.” She put a Jack bottle on a table.

 

Madison let loose with a laugh.  “Oh wow. I love making magic with demented people.”  She finished her quarter and moved around to stand beside the council member.

 

Zoe looked from the shrugging vampire to the bottle and back.  “There’s still booze in it.”

 

“Trust me,”  Iris said “Sally’s going to need that.”

 

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Roll with it,” she muttered before heading out to find a very large bottle of ibuprofen.  

  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sally curled tighter against the naked woman in her arms.  Her fingers stroked sweat slick skin as she pressed her nose into Misty’s hair trying to memorize the smell of sunshine and grass that wafted off it even after all this time in the Hotel Cortez. She smiled as Misty looked up at her.  “Hey there.” she whispered as she stroked back a bit of that wild blonde sex tangled mess. Her fingers trailed over the shell of the witch’s ear.  She could write an ode on that alone. The poet inwardly chuckled realizing she would soon have plenty of time for it.

 

A chuckle came from the witch as she watched Sally’s actions.  “Hey. You are actin’ kinda peculiar.  Somethin’ up?” Misty rolled back drawing the poet onto her.  Her nails trailed up the other woman’s spine slowly, lightly drawing random shapes.  She hummed feeling Sally settle her knee between her legs.  The blonde rocked against it playfully.

 

Sally arched her back, seeking contact with those teasing fingers.  “I know you’re going to leave me behind. I want to remember everything.” she said quietly wishing she wasn’t pulling a plug on Misty’s smile.

 

Misty stilled and looked at her lover, brow knit.  “You and Cordelia worked this all out between you?  Asking me would have been a good idea.” 

 

Sally shook her head.  “I just look at the two of you and know that you two are meant for each other in life.”  She looked away. “It was hard to think about, but if you join me here, I want it for real and forever and you can’t when she holds so much of your heart.”  She sighed. “This is me being greedy. Don’t hate me.”

 

“I couldn’t.. It’s not like we can’t keep textin’ and Skypin’ and such.”  The swamp witch smiled and kissed Sally.  

 

“I know that,” Sally responded even knowing internet sucked in a bottle.

 

Misty’s eyes narrowed.  “Then why do I smell a goodbye in all of this?”

 

Sally chuckled.  “I won’t say it if you don’t.  Now please, can we make me a deeply dirty memory to hold on to?”

 

Misty laughed and kissed the other woman.  She rolled Sally to the mattress and pulled the poet’s wrists urging her to hold the bed frame.  “Keep ‘em up woman.”

 

Sally lifted her chin and smiled at her soon long gone lover.  “I will.”

 

Misty came closer, lips a breath away.  “Keep ‘em up. Don’t you distract me.” She brushed her lips over Sally’s eyelids, her cheeks, her chin.

 

“I promise,”  Sally breathed out.  She moaned as Misty’s lips crushed into hers as reward for her promise.  Her eyes closed and felt every touch, greedily burning it into her mind as the beauty above her slowly kissed her, and nipped her way down to her toes to come back up and set fire to her.  

 

Misty savored the taste of Sally’s clit and ran her tongue slowly through her wetness.  Misty moved slowly, giving Sally as beautiful a goodbye as she was able to.  As her fingers sank in, the witch moaned at the beautiful way her lover moved and the noises she serenaded Misty with. It seemed she was meant to go with Cordelia, but the ghost would be keeping a piece of her always.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty and Sally laughed as they walked to the lobby, their heads close together as if sharing confidences.  “Looks like Miss Cordy’s waiting for you.”  Sally announced, jerking her head toward the chair groupings just past the midpoint of the room.  She squeezed Misty’s hand before waving hello to the Supreme.

 

“She hates when you call her that.”  Misty chided gently. She gave the poet a finger to the ribs chastising her.  She chuckled quietly at Sally’s devil-may-care ways.  The poet just had a way about her that tickled the Cajun.

 

Sally looked at the woman in white speculatively.  “Really? Cordy is a more common nick than Delia for Cordelia.  Just is.” She called out. “Yo Cordy. You hate me for calling you Cordy?”

 

“Not when I have so many better things to hate you for,” Cordelia called back with a grin.  She was happy to see the two women showing up with smiles.  Apparently the memory making had gone well. She wasn’t thrilled at the no doubt screamy sex that would probably comprise a big hunk of those memories, but she was happy that Misty was happy.

 

Iris drew up close to Cordelia.  She gave a tight smile and nod in greeting.  “I’ll bring up the addict and March will keep Misty busy.” she said in a conspiratorial tone.  She crossed her arms over her chest. She was still uncomfortable with the whole thing, but she would adjust if it meant that the hotel was ready for Sally and the rest when it was time.  She still wasn’t Sally’s biggest fan, but she hated knowing family, even the drunken bitch sister who puked in the turkey at Thanksgiving, was suffering. “We got this.”

 

Cordelia looked over at Iris with a little confusion at the hotel worker’s kind tone.  “Are we friends now Iris?”

 

The portly vampire huffed and sneered.  “Fuck no. I just need to stay on your good side long enough to keep my hotel standing.”  She gave a little finger wave to the smiling women.

 

“My sentiments exactly,”  March enunciated behind Cordelia.  He drew up even just as Misty and Sally joined the party.  “Shall we begin?”  He stepped forward.  “Misty Day. I have been told that you will be helping me this afternoon, while the ladies complete the set up for their little….”  his fingers twirled. “Abracadabra thing.”

 

Misty looked to Cordelia.  “Oh?”

 

Delia smiled.  “They are trying to keep things healthy until the hotel is safe, but with a whole hotel of wrongfully dead, it will occasionally get…. Injury pronish around here.  March and I agreed that you would make up a witchy first aid chest before the big casting.”

 

Misty shrugged.  “Sure. I can do that.”  She gestured for the lean master of the hotel to lead the way

 

Iris sucked in a breath.  “Honey? I would not want to be you when she figures out that you just lied to put her girlfriend in a bottle.”  She slapped Delia’s shoulder hard and headed for the office behind the front counter were she had a junkie stored in a box out of sight of any mirror in the place.  “That woman is so fucked,” she muttered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is soon to be coming to an end. I'll miss writing it. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Check out my new Foxxay/GoodeDay story. I'll be posting new chapters on it this week. Thank you for your Kudos and your feedback. It truly is a writers fuel. Like it or hate it, I want to hear what you think and what you'd like to see in future fics.


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Cordelia looked at Zoe and Madison as they each double checked their work   Demon catching was a notoriously difficult sport that required extreme accuracy in the figures worked into the floor.  They looked back with almost identical stressed looks on their faces. “The covers still keeping him from eyes and ears?” Delia asked as she rubbed her temple.  She knew it was all in place, but she needed to hear it again.

 

“Drill dick can’t get an eye or earful while the covers are still on.  Once we do uncover the mirrors, we need to start the chant to seal the circle.  Bait girl and the junkie in the middle, us in our spots outside the circle. We push the sphere we form smaller and smaller til he pops into the bottle and then we de-sphere and seal the bottle.”  Madison announced as she leaned into a wall. “Easy peasy.”

 

Sally held up a hand.  “Don’t call me bait girl until you’ve sealed me in.” She said as she circled the design worked on the floor.  Her good feelings after spending time with Misty were beaten into unconsciousness by the bats in her stomach. She really, really hoped that this would all pass like one really long day.

 

“Why is that?” Zoe asked frowning as she watched the poet.  She saw Sally as majorly rough around the edges, but she loved the way the ghost had got Misty on her feet again. She had a fondness for her and hated that the plan had come down to this.

 

“I get homicidal on bitches who call me bait girl,” she said with a predatory smile.  Sally pointed to the mattress in the middle of the floor. “That my mark?”

 

Madison shrugged. “Dump the junkie on the mattress, you work your magic.  Bottle is in the mattress.”

 

Sally smiled broadly before laughing.  “As many as I sewed into mattresses? Seems kind of poetical.”  She looked over at Delia. “Our deal?”

 

“I will make her happy because I love her. I will not fuck up again,” Delia swore, hand raised.  She looked at the door opening to admit Iris with a rolling box.  

 

“Shift your stumps Sally.  I got the junkie and he is way too high to walk.”  Iris pulled the man out roughly, his head falling back.  “This asshole was exposing himself to anyone who’d look as if he had anything anyone wanted.  If his spirit ends up in the bottle feel free to drown him in the whiskey in the bottle all you want.”

 

Sally looked at her amused as she grabbed his legs.  “You put whiskey in there? For me?” She was deeply touched that her murderer did that for her.

 

The vampire shrugged.  “Not like I care or anything.  It’ll keep you from busting out prematurely,” she responded gruffly tossing her half of the man mostly on the mattress.

 

“Awww,” Madison said sarcastically.  “Let’s hurry this up. I have dinner planned with a director who is up to shoot an Oscar bound flick.”

 

Zoe looked at Madison sharply.  “Be nice to them Madison.”  

 

Iris looked from one to the other with a grin.  “Oo. Someone found their mistress,” she singsonged before laughing her way out of the room.

 

Madison looked at Zoe.  “Fucking with my bitch cred Zo.”

 

Zoe shrugged.  “Got a problem?  We will hash it out tonight,” she responded firmly winking at Cordelia’s raised eyebrow.  

 

Sally pulled off the guy’s shoes and socks.  “Let’s do this before I lose my shit guys.” She nervously rocked on the balls of her feet.  This was so going to suck. She closed her eyes and pictured her last day with Misty in detail.

 

Cordelia nodded to Zoe who pulled the rope attached to the mirror covers.  The demon had his choice of doors into the room. She breathed in and prepared to begin the spell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty frowned as she closed the bottle she’d filled. The witch slowly rose from the chair she had been sitting in.  She felt the little hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise. “What the hell is happenin’?” she muttered. She looked up and realized March was avoiding her gaze.  “What did you do?” she shouted.  

 

March held up a hand.  “Stay here. There was no other way.  The demon had to have a real reason to stay in the trap.”  He moved closer. “Perhaps a libation?”

 

Misty eyes rounded as she figured out what Cordelia and the others were up to.”Fuckin’ unbelievable.”  She ran out snagging a 9 iron from a golf bag as she ran down the hotel hall. Spotting Liz, she skidded to a halt.  “Where the hell are they?”

 

Liz looked at the pursuing March.  “Maybe you should take a breath. Let’s go to the lounge and figure out what the problem is.”

 

Misty pushed back and headed for the elevator.  She was royally pissed now. The witch felt for the tendrils of power that had first alerted her and to the big spell and used it to home in on where Cordelia and Sally were playing their little games. After a few more trips up and down, she knew where to go.  She ran down the hall to be snagged around the waist by Iris. She fought hard trying to get past the vampire.

 

“Sally did this for everyone,” Iris tried to explain to the wildcat in her arms.  The swing of a nine iron to her ankle dropped them both to the floor and Misty started wiggling free.  Suddenly, she stilled. The hairs on her neck dropped.

 

“Sally!” she screamed.  The witch broke through the door and  looked around. She blinked slowly knowing that Sally was not in the room and the witches around her had sent her away.  “Where’s the fuckin’ urn?” She yelled at Cordelia.

 

Delia raised her hands.  “Misty,” she began in a reasonable tone.

 

Misty wasn’t doing reasonable.  She began smashing mirrors. “You let her out now!”

 

Zoe and Madison traded a glance before grabbing Misty before she could smash the bottle hidden in the mattress.  March grabbed the bottle. He looked at the struggling witch. “Sally is safe with us,” before disappearing.  

 

Iris came in.  “Did she…?”

 

“The bottle’s safe with March.” Delia announced as she walked over to wipe at Misty’s tears.

 

“The hell you say.  That hoity toity bastard ain’t Sally’s guardian.”  She headed out with a purposeful step.

 

Delia nodded at the other witches who released Misty.  “She knew it had to be done.” Her head rocked back as she took a punch.  ‘I might have deserved that.”

 

Madison snorted.  “You didn’t tell her the fuck buddy was going in a bottle.  Duh.”

 

Misty shook her head and ran out.  Delia took a step to be halted by Zoe.  “She doesn’t want to hear it.” The council member frowned.  “Let her come to you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Delia looked out the window and sighed as the skies broke open again.  They had waited a few days for Misty to come back, but it seemed the swamp witch was not interested in dealing with either the coven or the hotel folks in the aftermath.  Iris put the bottle on the highest shelf in the Blue Parrot and the hotel folk went back to dreaming of mayhem as they smilingly greeted confused tourists and Delia called for the plane home.

 

She heard the door knocker and Zoe called out that she’d get it.  Cordelia pulled the cover over the piano keys and double checked the room she was in before shutting off the lights.  Another early night with tea and a book. She was headed for the stairs when she heard the voices and changed course.

 

Misty stood in the foyer looking like a drowned rat.  “Ain’t happy but you both were in on it so I reckon it ain’t fair I punched you and not her.”

 

Delia smiled.  “She’s stuck in a whiskey bottle for 25 years with a demon.  She’s punished enough.”

 

“So are you.”  Misty shrugged.  “So am I.”

 

The Supreme moved closer and wiped the rain from her love’s face, remembering the tears she wiped away after trapping Sally and the demon.  “Please tell me that you’re home to stay.”

 

Misty looked at her.  “I love you Delia. Always have, always will. Ain’t happy but also ain’t stupid.  This is where I could get happy, if you still….”

 

“Forever,” Delia breathed out.  She took Misty’s hands and kissed them.  “I love you and I will show you everyday as long as you’ll let me.” _This life and the next_ , Cordelia thought.

 

“Then I’m home to stay.”  Misty leaned in to kiss Cordelia. She knew that she belonged to the Supreme as much as Delia belonged to her. It just took a dead poet to show them both the way.

 

Zoe smiled glad that her friends had finally worked it all out.  “I made reservations for you two for just before they get historic landmark in a couple decades.  Big break, the bottle party. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have naked Skype time scheduled and you two have blocks of fuck like bunnies time to fill.” She lifted a tape recorder to her lips. “Note- call contractors about soundproofing in am.”

 

Delia laughed.  “She is getting way too efficient.”

 

“I wouldn’t change her for the world.”  She smiled knowing she’d be there for Sally when she was freed.  She was happy to be with her soulmate, but there were just some people you love too much not to care when they were freed from hell.  She looked back at Delia. “Time to show me?”

 

The Supreme ran a thumb across Misty’s lower lip.  “First up, you and me in a hot shower and then we make love until the screams drive Zoe mad.”

 

“I love a happyish ending.”

 


End file.
